The Thin Line Between Truth and Trust
by angel white
Summary: Drama. Deciet. Death. Destruction. Eight kids once saved the ungrateful world from utter chaos, but now they're going to have to save it... from each other. Who is permitted to speak, and who is biding their time against them all?
1. Theme

The Thin Line Between Truth and Trust

-Unbroken Wings-

(Theme from thin line)

You see me walking

In the woods alone

Sometimes terrified of what to find

I want to find you

Tell you it's all right

If only someone could do the same for me

I have learned how, to, live on my own

Just how hard this all has been…

I try to fight it

But sometimes it's just in vain

I'm just an Angel with unbroken wings

__

Hope is all I have left

Hope is what I can lend

Strength I will be only right when you need me

I am so lonely

But I strive to be

Only an Angel with unbroken wings

I need to break this illusion

That's surrounding me

I need to break this illusion that's hindering me

I strive to fight it

But there's nothing left

Searching for someone who doesn't exist

__

Hope is all I have left

Hope is what I can lend

Strength I will be only right when you need me

I am so lonely

But I strive to be

Only an Angel with unbroken wings

And once there is light

Then I can see

Just what's right in front of me

And after I'm blind

Dark roads will lead

Path's to doom that I can't foresee

I need you

To come lead me

I'm tired of walking in the woods alone

I need to find you

But you don't hear me

Help an Angel with broken wings

__

Hope is all I have left

Hope is what I can lend

Strength I will be only right when you need me

I am so lonely

But I strive to be

Only an Angel with unbroken wings

You are all that I have left

You take the hope I lend

You need me right now to be your only strength

We are both lonely

But I still strive to be

Only an Angel with unbroken wings

__

With unbroken wings…

Wings. Unbroken wings.

Only an Angel


	2. Prologue

The Thin Line Between Truth and Trust

Prologue

Notes: The epic known as "Thin Line", co-written by Karei and the author FKA Princess Mimi (now Princess Keia), is being re-posted under my name, being that Karei has decided to bow out. I know there are some who read this when it was in it's beginning stages. I am posting the original chapters, and then will add to what's left, since I am forced to undertake this alone. *Sighs and mumbles something incoherently, to the affect of that it might not go as well as it originally was intended to* 

__

…

__

Water trickled down his face as he struggled to climb to the top of the tower; the rain had matted his hair down and soaked his clothes thoroughly. Were it not for the ferocious determination in his ocean blue eyes, he would look quite like a wet cat. He kept his body close to the sheer metal that composed the frame of this forty-foot tower; at the top lay his ultimate challenge.   
  
  
  
His hand finally met horizontal surface, and he propelled himself onto the roof; as he caught his breath, a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see that familiar silhouette; although weighed down by water, it's owner was unforgettable, a very unfortunate thing for him. The shadow's voice had an utterly cool edge to it:   
  
  
  
"Hello, Matt."   
  
  
  
The warm blue oceans in Matt's eyes had frozen over in an icy glare as he spoke:   
  
  
  
"Hello, Tai."   
  
  
  
"Why did you come here?"   
  
  
  
"I think it should be rather obvious, even for a thick-headed lout like yourself," Matt smiled. "I'm here to stop you."   
  
  
  
"I believe it's already too late for you to stop anything." Lightning crashed dangerously close to them, illuminating their faces for a brief moment; Tai's face was calm, with a knowing look of victory spread across it, while Matt's face resembled the eye of a hurricane, eerily tranquil and just about to begin storming.   
  
  
  
The thunder that followed was deafening.   
  
  
  
"I can't stop it from happening, that's true. But I can stop you from succeeding."   
  
  
  
"Why would you stop me? He was totally right; we saved this miserable place and almost died, for nothing. Worthless ingrates." He spat the words out bitterly, looking out over the city lights.   
  
  
  
"I have to stop you; I feel a certain camaraderie for these 'worthless ingrates'. It takes courage to care about those who don't deserve it."   
  
  
  
The word made Tai flinch. 'Courage,' he mused. 'What does he know about courage?' "Either way, you're too late," he laughed.   
  
  
  
"Never." Matt shot past Tai, pushing him down onto the roof; his goal was to reach the lightning rod first.   
  
  
  
Tai reached out, catching Matt's ankle with his hand; Tai sent him sprawling and quickly scrambled up, making a break for the lightning rod. "I know your plan, Ishida! It won't work!"   
  
  
  
As he spoke, Matt suddenly tackled him. The two men fell hard onto the ground as lightning cracked overhead once more. The wind picked up, flinging the rain at them like bullets. Matt flipped Tai over, punching him in the face; Tai countered by elbowing Matt in the stomach. The two men clawed at each other, two wet felines ferociously fighting forty flights high. Lightning sparked once more, the static crawling across the clouds like spiders; energy was collecting over the tower. Matt looked up and saw that the moment was coming. He couldn't let Tai make it.   
  
  
  
In a surprising show of strength, Matt leapt from the fight and sprinted towards the rod. As his hand met it, the lightning crackled overhead, and the dagger of electricity plunged down, striking Matt.   
  
  
  
The force of the shock electrified the whole tower and sent Tai flying off the edge. Mere seconds later, the energy had passed, and he clutched the tower with all his might. He struggled to make it to the top, but he knew it was too late, as the clouds had already begun to disperse; small patches of starlight came through. When he made it back to the roof, he found himself alone.

He stared up at the stars, the fury building up in him; his shoulders trembled in rage as he realized what had happened. "You've won this round, Ishida," he growled, "but I promise you, the next time we meet, I'll kill you." Frustrated, Tai began his descent.


	3. hello, stranger

The Thin Line Between Truth and Trust

- Chapter 1 -

It was a cold, dismal morning, and on the windowpanes water droplets still gleamed in the pale light.

The young woman was at first seated on her bed in the still darkness, hugging her knees to her chest, as many thoughts swam through her mind, before finally getting up and going to the window.

It wasn't much better, for already she could see that the morning was a bleak one. But nonetheless, she now stood at the window, with the shades pulled back, as the motel was a rather dreary place, it hardly looked better even in this light. 

It didn't matter. She would move soon, anyway. Already she'd been there for about 3 days; perhaps that was too much time. Especially here of all places, where she was known…

__

'I don't know how much more of this I can take.' She thought as she sighed deeply, her hazel eyes traveling along the deserted streets - it was only 8:00, but she had been up since 5:30.

"A year." She shook her head as she felt herself sigh again; this sighing, she did it much too often, perhaps it was more of a pitiful sound, even though it was forlorn, and wrought with great sadness, as one would suppose.

That one-year spent either hiding or running, mostly. _'And there's nothing I can do about it either.' _She added miserably. But she must accept the way her life turned. 

She had taken her mind off the window for a moment, when she noticed a lone figure approaching the motel - which was all. But it was enough. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat.

__

'He's found me again.'

The last time he had found her was a few months ago, and that was in another part of the world - America. _'I've been here too long already. Somehow he must have gotten a clue that I would be here.'_

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she turned away from the window with both of her hands on her chest, holding it so, as it wouldn't escape.

Escape. There was an old, rickety fire escape outside one of the windows. But it was probably not even used any more. By the looks of it, it was pretty shabby, and probably would break.

__

'If I don't do it, he'll get me anyway. He's inside now. Surely he's at the desk, questioning them. Can't go out that way. And no use hiding.'

It was now or never. She pulled up the window and the last remnants of that night's rain had dripped down; and there was just enough room for her to step out.

Barely had her feet touched the landing that it already began to shake. She felt all the blood leave her face for a moment, and feared she would faint. But she made it to the next landing with no difficulty.

Her room had been on the fourth floor. She had reached the third now.

Rattle, Rattle.

The stairs shook again. Halfway between the third floor and second.

Rattle. She made it to the second story landing.

__

'Once he sees I'm gone, he'll hurry out here,' She thought. She reached the first floor landing. _'Almost there-'_

CLANG!

She cringed - the last ladder dropped down suddenly - so suddenly. She could barely catch her breath again when she saw him, coming out of the motel entrance, with a small smirk on his face. 

She took off running, down the block.

The street was deserted. 

__

'Or was I seeing things… no there definitely was someone there…looking for me.'

Her disastrous choices that she made after she first left Japan came haunting her. She shook the thoughts away as she quickened her pace, hoping only that her heels wouldn't break at the wrong moment.

__

'Heels… idiot!' She chided herself mentally.

But someone was following her, haunting her footsteps from out of the shadows. But then they stopped, and retreated. But she didn't notice this.

__

'I do hate running so…but I can't stop now. I'll fight if I have to.' She thought. But she didn't have time to act on any of those thoughts when a hand grabbed hers, suddenly.

"Follow me." He said.

There was something about his voice that provoked trust, even hope, so she didn't question him. She only caught a quick glimpse at his face.

She had continued following him until he turned a corner. "In here." He said. "We'll be safe here. Don't mind the place, no one lives here."

The woman stepped in. "Wait-"

"Not yet." He gave a quick nod with his head pointing up. "Upstairs. Then we can talk." He pulled down a ladder and began climbing it.

__

'Oh dear god not another ladder.' She thought, then shrugged and followed him. As soon as she was up he raised the ladder and closed the trap door. Sighing she collapsed onto a chair. 

"Thanks."

"No problem," the boy answered. Then she could tell that he wasn't a boy at all - but a young man. And yet he appeared very familiar. _'Oh my god, can it be-'_

The young man seemed able to read her thoughts. "Don't worry, Mimi. You're safe with me." 

"I'm not… worried…" she said, a questioning edge to her voice. _'He knows me!'_ The panicked thought shot through her mind. 

"You haven't changed much. You're still beautiful, like I remember you."

"Thanks." She answered. She studied his face. _'He has a striking resemblance to Matt… but I know it isn't so…'_

"Matt." She murmured aloud, accidentally.

He shook his head, sadly.

"I just meant you look so much like him." She apologized quickly. "Good heavens, Takeru, it's been a long time since I've laid eyes on you."

He nodded. "Yes."

"You are handsome, just like him." She replied, her voice trailing off.

Takeru blushed, slightly. "Some people choose to call me 'Angel' now. An affectionate term I suppose, though I'd daresay it fits you better. Listen." He said, and leaned in towards her, and with voice barely above a whisper, "I know, Mimi. About how you've been running, hoping to escape from their webs."

"You mean - you know?"

"I've been watching after you. Matt asked me to, before..." his voice trailed off. He longed to be able to finish that sentence someday, but even he did not know all the circumstances surrounding his brother's disappearance.

He stopped suddenly, and to Mimi it seemed as if a great weight were upon him. But her tongue was already brimming with more questions, and she couldn't stop them in time.

"What happened to him?"

"I can't say, not right now anyway. But we are going to have a meeting soon, and I think that you should come too. You might be in for a few surprises."

"Who's 'we'?"

"You'll find out in time. More people you know were involved than you think." He said knowingly.

Mimi looked down. Takeru took her hand gently into his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You may be more involved than any of us."

Tears came to Mimi's eyes; her voice became strained: "It wasn't my fault TK… they tricked me…and I just had to come back…to escape but…I have to look over my shoulder all the time…because he is after me, you know."

Takeru nodded. "So you decided to come back here because you figured that you would be safe in the town of your birth."

"But it's as bad as every other place; his spies are…everywhere I think…"

Takeru nodded knowingly. "Just be careful in whom you invest your trust."

"Maybe I'm just paranoid."

"No. You aren't."

There was a brief pause. Her eyes slowly traveled around the room and once again landed on his face. "Tell me about Yamato. Please, I need to know what happened to him. He left me so suddenly, and told me where to go and such. And now I hear he sent you to watch over me. Please, Takeru."

Takeru hesitated, as if in thought. "I'm not sure, exactly...but I think it's safe to say that 'they' were on to him… and may have gotten to him."

"What do you mean?" She gasped. "You don't mean they-"

"I don't know where he is, Mimi. And believe me, I've looked everywhere." He started, but then stopped suddenly. "I've said too much." He glanced around the room once more. "You should be safe here, just don't leave. I'll be back for you when I can."

Mimi watched as Takeru lifted up the trap door, and climbed down the ladder, leaving her alone. That had lately become an all-too-familiar feeling for her. Her eyes swept through her surroundings; the room was mostly dark, in a state of twilight; the only source of light at the moment were small rays of sunshine peeking through spaces between the boards that blocked the windows. Mimi found a small chord suspended by a bare bulb that dangled from the ceiling; upon turning it on, she nearly shrieked.   
  
Some small insects fled from the light, and a small rat scurried into a corner, dropping into a hole; she had been in worse before, but she was always prepared for it; this time, the destitute that surrounded her took her by surprise. She found a semi-clean place on the floor near a small, 9-inch television sitting in a corner; she turned on the television, trying to tune out from reality.   
  
"...other news, astrologers have an astonishing sight for you coming up! All the planets in our solar system are going to align in exactly three days. Mark your calendar, folks..."   
  
Her mind wandered away from the stellar calculations and to the past few months; it seemed like her business was just beginning to become known. Everybody said Mimi would be a fashion designer, and lo and behold, she was. But that still didn't stop them. _'I suppose this is where our destiny leads us.' _She thought, and then sighed, her shoulders sagged, and she found herself feeling very exhausted, and soon her senses were overwhelmed. She thought naught of the floor, or how dirty it must have been, and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.


	4. a meeting

The Thin Line Between Truth and Trust

- Chapter 2 -

A day had passed and a night had fallen since Mimi's close encounter, and she was still curled up on the floor; the power had gone off, and so had the television and the light. She hadn't slept well for over a year, since Matt's disappearance, and yet, in that dank hellhole, she felt safe for the first time in an eternity. She moved in her sleep, uttering a soft moan, and fell deeper into sleep.

The ladder made a creaking noise as he carefully climbed up it once again; the trap door opened softly, and a small speck of light emerged from it, a candle; Takeru followed closely behind. He wiped the sweat off his brow as he climbed into the abandoned room; it was late, and the time of the meeting was drawing near.

"Mimi?" He called. She wasn't where he had last seen her.

He walked over to the smaller room, hoping that Mimi was still there; he sighed in relief when he saw her sleeping figure in the candlelight. He walked over to her and knelt beside her, setting the candle down. She looked so peaceful as she lay there, hopefully in a dreamless sleep, which wouldn't be too disturbing to wake up from. And he knew he had to wake her, even though he didn't want to disturb her.

The yellow light reflected off her honey-colored hair, the strands dancing in the flickering candlelight. He longed to reach out and touch her hair, to breathe its fragrance and hold her close to him; he always had. Only, his brother loved her, but was too macho to say it, so Takeru had to leave her alone; to see her every day at school, watch how she and Matt developed their friendship, her beautiful eyes brightening with joy whenever he told a joke. She was so happy then; they all were.

"Mimi…" he said softly, and he, giving in to the temptation, stretched his hand out and touched carefully the soft tendrils of her hair, stroking it softly, and she didn't seem fazed by it. She was alone now, and he was the one who was there, to watch over her.

She began to moan in her sleep, as if she were in pain, or perhaps having a nightmare. "Please don't leave me…" 

"I love you, Mimi," he whispered to his audience: his sleeping love and a burning flame. "I could never tell you; why didn't I?" He sighed sadly, and felt an ache in his heart. "Because I was afraid. I could survive on the meager hope that perhaps you could love me, if nothing more than the fact that I resemble Matt." Her skin looked so soft in the candlelight, her lips so tender; he longed to kiss them, he yearned to have her as his, to have her and hold her, till fate do them part.

He shook his head in frustration with himself. "Takeru, you're kidding yourself. How could you even think that she could love you? You came here to wake her up and take her to the meeting, and that's all you're going to do." Carefully Takeru lifted her up, so that he was cradling her in his arms. His eyes fell on her once more; "They should call you Angel," and before he could think he was leaning in to kiss her.

Mimi's eyes fluttered open softly, and she found herself staring into the most familiar, cooling blueness: "Matt? You've come back for me…" she whispered.

Takeru was startled. _'Idiot!'_ he scolded himself mentally. _'She could never want you. It's always about him.'_

But then he realized that she was still somewhat dreaming. Mimi was still swimming in the sea of his blue eyes, until hers slowly came into focus, and she realized her mistake. "Takeru... I'm... I'm sorry…" She said slowly.

"It's okay, Mimi. I'm just glad you're awake now." Carefully he set her back on her feet. "We should be going now, or else we'll be late."

: -: -: -: -: -:

Sora rolled up the windows in her car as she sped on the freeway; "Perhaps going ninety isn't such a good idea," she muttered to herself. She then looked at the clock. "Screw it, I'm late as it is." She reached over and turned on the radio. A smile spread over her face as she heard the opening chords to a great song; she sang along, as off-key as she was.

"It's my life! And it's now or never! Hey, I ain't gonna live forever! I just wanna live while I'm alive! It's my life! My heart is like an open highway! Like Frankie said I did it my way! I just wanna live while I'm alive! 'Cause it's my LIFE!"

As the song ended, she began flipping through stations, hoping to find another good song. She stopped when something on the radio caught her ear.

".. so be looking up at the sky in just a few days. It'll be a sight to see... Excuse me... Ladies and Gentlemen, I've just received breaking news; it seems that the Japanese National Police have made another crack in the case concerning the Heroin Madam. They have found that it is someone... in Odaiba! Please be on the lookout for any suspicious activity you may see. If you hear anything, please be sure to contact the police station. They are offering 10,000,000 yen for the divulgence of her..."

"Shit," she whispered - half in awe, half in panic -, as she reached over and flicked off the radio. "That's a lot of money." She slammed on the gas and sped off.

: -: -: -: -: -:

Koushiro looked at his watch and whispered, "Shoot... I'm going to be late." He stared at the screen, watching the disk process in what seemed to take an eternity. "Come on..." he whispered. "Come ONNN..." He really needed to complain to his boss about getting a faster modem; they were STILL on dialup. He swung his feet like an impatient five-year-old, his eyes flashing at the clock every two seconds.

Finally, the computer finished uploading and spat out the disk. He snatched it up, not even bothering to properly shut down his computer; instead, he flicked it off, snagged his laptop, and sprinted for the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Koushiro exploded out of the building like a kid on the last day of school, running at breakneck speeds to his car. He spotted his boss, skidded to a stop, and walked nonchalantly by. "Hello, sir." The gruff and not-so-personable Mr. Takagawa nodded back at him with a slight smile. As soon as his boss's back was to him, Koushiro began running again, finally making it to his black SUV; he dove in, thought naught of the radio, and sped out of the parking lot.

He smiled, feeling quite like the white rabbit. "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! No time to stay! No, no! Goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

: -: -: -: -: -:

Joe sat on a dusty box next to a dingy couch; he refused to sit on the couch, fearing what he may find still living in it. He tapped the sides of the box in the beat to a song that was stuck in his head. "Boom boom boom boom.. I want you in my room.."

A voice giggled. "Is that an invitation?"

Joe jumped up, startled; he squinted into the dim corner where the door was. "Kari?"

Kari walked in, with a soft smile on her face. "Hey, Joe. Your head is so easy to mess with sometimes."

Joe sat back down on his box, using his foot to slide one over to Kari. "Yea well, with the situation as it is, I'm a bit jumpy."

Kari smiled, saying with a tone that hinted heavily of teasing, "You? Jumpy? Nah..."

"So, you know where Angel is?"

She walked over to the box, taking a seat; "Nope, but I heard he found somebody else to join the fight."

Joe raised his eyebrow, "Oh really? A newbie? Well, _this_ should get interesting."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning there's too many as it is. What with Koushiro, Sora, Angel, and us one other may complicate things. You remember what happened _before_?"

Kari nodded ascent, a small sigh escaping her tempting lips, crimson colored. "How could I forget? Angel was devastated; I still think he's bitter about it, driving him to fight all the harder."

Joe looked out the window, his eyes scanning the area around them. "They say that you should beware of those who have lost everything; they have nothing left to lose."

"He hasn't lost everything. Angel will always have hope, even when nobody else can."

"Too true." Joe chewed on his tongue, deep in thought. He didn't have time to speak again, because somebody else came through the door.

"Hey guys. I'm not late, am I?"

"Hey, Sora," Kari smiled at the crimson-haired woman. "Nope, nothing's happened. Koushiro and Angel still have yet to arrive."

Sora walked over to them and watched as Joe slid another box over for her. "Thanks," she muttered, taking the seat; her face read of distraught, and she dug into her pockets, taking out some smokes.

"What's up, Sora?"

She sighed, placing a cigarette in her mouth. "I don't know if you've heard; do you listen to the radio a lot, Joe?" He shook his head. "Figured you wouldn't." She fumbled with her lighter, trying to get it to ignite. Finally it does, and she lights her cigarette. Taking a deep breath of smoke, she removes it and continues speaking. "Anyway, they're catching up to me."

Kari's eyes went wide. "He didn't..."

Sora looked up at her sharply. "You think he wouldn't? You know Tai better than any of us. Or at least we thought you did." Her last words seemed to sting, as Kari hung her head. "Kari... I'm sorry. It's just that this whole situation has me frustrated. First we lose Tai, then Matt disappears, and God knows what *he's* got planned next, and now with this police thing..." She took a long drag from her cigarette.

Kari nodded, "I understand. I think this has us all on edge." She looked down at her watch. "Where are Koushiro and Angel? They should be here any--" She got cut off, hearing two cars pull up at the same time. 

Sora's stomach fell. "Two cars? There's never two of us at the same time. We made sure of that. How are there two cars?" Her voice became drenched with panic. "How are there two cars?"

"Relax," Joe said. "I'm sure it's nothing. And even if it is, what could they prove?"

Her fears were soon assuaged as they saw Koushiro, Mimi, and Takeru enter the room. "Hey, Koushiro. Hey, Angel. Glad you two could make it," Kari said coyly. "Who's the newbie?"

Takeru moved out of the way, "All of you remember Mimi, right?"

Koushiro sighed inwardly, thinking _'How could anybody forget?'_

Sora choked on her smoke, trying to get a deep breath in. "You brought HER into this?! Are you an idiot or something, Angel?!"

Takeru shook his head. "I didn't bring her into this; Tai did."

"That bastard," Koushiro breathed.

"At any rate, she's been in this almost as long as I have, but Matt did everything to keep us apart and out of it."

"Yea, and we all know how *that* worked out," Sora muttered bitterly. Everyone shot a look at her, and she shrank. "Sorry..."

"Sora, I heard what happened." Takeru's voice went from concerned to stern, "You've really got to stop that business."

"But how will I survive? You think a stupid little flower shop that my mother gave me will keep me in clothes forever?"

"No, but buying masses of poppyseeds won't go unnoticed. Especially with the police's eye on Odaiba."

"Damn him," she grumbled, taking another drag.

"Um, guys?" Mimi interjected. "I don't want to be in this any more than you want me in this, okay? But I'm here, so deal with it."

Everybody was shocked. She was certainly different - VERY different. They remembered Mimi as being soft and gentle; true, she could be strong about her opinions at rare occasions, but nothing this hard-faced and determined. They all simply nodded.

"Um... Angel?" Kari asked. "What's our status?"

Takeru motioned for Mimi and Koushiro to follow him; Koushiro took his laptop out and began booting it up. Joe set up four more boxes, one for each newcomer, and one for the laptop. Koushiro set the laptop down and took a seat, sliding his disk in. They watched as he loaded it.

"Okay, guys, you remember that text we got from the digiworld two weeks ago?" Koushiro asked. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement, except for Mimi, who still wasn't updated on the events. "All right, well, I haven't been able to crack much. It seems that as our world's system of computers has become more complex, with new languages and new forms of encryption, this message is just a garble of code. But I've been able to get some of it." He began typing, seemingly immersed in the program.

Joe, Kari, Takeru and Mimi crowded around the machine, and all were silent for a moment, while Sora pulled the cigarette away from her mouth, with an air of disdain seemingly floating in the smoke. "Yea, so what'd you find?"

Koushiro pulled his face up for a brief moment. "You know the planetary alignment coming up? Supposedly that has the power to open the digiworld once more. And when I say open, I don't mean a tiny hole in the sky, or even rips in space. I mean, you could be walking on earth one moment, and the digiworld the next."

Takeru stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Tai may be smart, but he's not that smart. How could he have figured that one out?"

Koushiro shook his head. "I have no clue. However, we're lucky in that we know he can't open the portal."

"How do we know that?" Mimi asked.

"Well, duh," Sora replied irritatedly, the dryness dripping off her tounge. "He's after Koushiro here. Without him, Tai can't get that portal open."

"So the name of the game is keepaway, huh?" Kari asked.

"Exactly," Takeru replied.

"So I guess all we have to do is keep Koushiro safe for the next few days and we're in the clear," Joe said, smiling.

"Not necessarily," Takeru replied. "You see, the planetary alignment makes it possible to create a massive tear that will combine both realities and yet keep them eerily distinct. That'll make things easy for Tai to take control of."

"Have we even figured out why he's doing this yet?" Kari asked. Takeru shook his head.

Joe shrugged, saying in a ponderous tone, "Power? I mean, he's had a pretty dull life."

Sora blew a smoke ring. "Yea, but what would make him want to do this? He's always been a really nice guy..." She trailed off, looking down at the floor.

"We all know it's hard for you, Sora," Takeru consoled. "It's hard for all of us. I trusted him like he was my brother."

"Yea, well, at least he *wasn't* your brother," Kari noted, quite bitterly. Takeru reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, a weak smile on her face. "Thanks, Angel."

He smiled back. "Anytime." His face returned to the monitor. "But back to the point guys. Despite the fact that he won't be able to create such a drastic tear doesn't mean he can't do it at all."

"That's right," Koushiro added. "That's what Matt was trying to stop."

"Is that how he disappeared?" Mimi asked after a short pause, hurt lingering in her voice.

"How, we don't know," Joe answered. "But that was when we last saw him."

Mimi paused, lost in thought. "Maybe... maybe he went to the digiworld..."

Koushiro shook his head. "That's impossible."

Joe scratched his head. "Is it? I mean, what if it did work, and Tai got his connection, but Matt's the one who got through?"

"You may have a point there," Kari said.

Takeru's voice bitterly sliced their words. "We shouldn't be grasping at straws, people. Matt's gone, and we have to move on. So _drop_ it." That silenced them. "Good."

They all looked around at each other, the moment feeling a bit awkward. Sora looked down at her watch. "Geez, look at the time! I've gotta get going!"

Takeru looked down at the time. "Yea, I suppose it's time we broke. All our cars out there for too long may draw some attention. Sora, you first, then Joe, then Kari, then Koushiro, and Mimi and I will be last off."

"Thanks! Bye, guys!" Sora stamped out her cigarette and headed for the door.

Mimi huffed as she watched Sora run off, "You'd think someone with a habit like that would be nicer when smoking."

A few minutes later, Joe left, and was followed shortly by Hikari. Takeru was working on making it look like nobody had been in the building at all, leaving Mimi and Koushiro to talk. "You know, Mimi, you look really different from the last time I saw you. I'm not talking in the food court, but five years ago."

"Yea... that was basically the last time I saw any of you, except for Tai."

"Speaking of which, how _did_ he dupe you into this."

"You know I have a fashion company, right? Well, we had a rocky start, and he said he'd help me with sales. Well, he did, but little did I know that he was using my worldwide mailing abilities to smuggle."

"Smuggle what?"

She sighed. "Sometimes it was drugs, sometimes it was rare objects, but mostly, it was electronic equipment."

"Equipment?" His interest became piqued. "When was this?"

Mimi thought back. "About three.. no.. four years ago, I'd say."

He whistled softly under his breath. "He started REALLY early."

Takeru walked over to them. "Sorry to break this up guys, but I suggest you get home, Koushiro, it's getting late."

He eased himself up off the ground, looking out the window; the sky was thick with clouds, about to storm. "I suppose you're right. Bye, Mimi, Angel. I'll be seeing you when I do."

"Bye Koushiro," Takeru replied. "And watch your back."

Mimi watched him leave; as soon as Koushiro was out the door, she looked up at Takeru. He slowly sat down next to her. "So," she began, "how is everybody else in this mess?"

"Well," Takeru sighed, "Sora and Kari both just trusted somebody they loved. Sora fights because she's got nothing left to lose. Once her heroin trade goes out, she'll be lost. At least she'll get her kicks in while she can."

"And Kari?"

Takeru shrugged. "She's the child of light, why else?"

Mimi nodded. "Good point. And I've gathered that Izzy has no choice in his role."

"Nope. It's either he fights back, helps Tai, or dies. Not much of a choice."

"I guess not...But what about Joe? He has no reason... None that I can see, at any rate."

"I've never really questioned Joe. Matt always trusted him, and it seems he's been a part of this for as long as I can remember. He knows more about this than anyone, except maybe Matt."

"Then how'd _you_ become leader?"

"Luck? Joe disappeared awhile back, about two months after Matt, but he came back; in his absence, I took charge. I guess it followed."

"Takeru? One more question, and I'll quit pestering you, okay?"

He smiled, "You could never pester me."

Mimi blushed. "That's sweet. You're so much like your brother, it's frightening," she smiled. "But I wonder where your name came from. Why does everybody call you 'Angel'?"

"It started about a year ago. I should have died that night, but I didn't."

"What happened?"

"Tai was trying to kill me. He attacked Kari as well. I don't remember much, but he had a gun, and was aiming for me. He pulled the trigger, but..."

Mimi was waiting. "But...?"

He smiled at her. "But it's really time we got going."

: -: -: -: -: -: 

A/N: Well, not like there's a huge reader base for this story, but thank you SOOO much to those of you who are reading. At any rate, getting two authors together to write a story is hard work…especially when one must bear that burden alone -.-


	5. midnight on the grassy knoll

The Thin Line Between Truth and Trust

- Chapter 3 -

She gripped the light jacket that Takeru had given her tightly around her light frame, standing firmly against the chilling breeze that seemed to blow right through her soul. Takeru had given her a nice, corner motel to sleep in for the night - nothing fancy, but it was better than that dank floor that held her previous rest. However, she wanted nothing more than to go out for one night, even if it was to do nothing; despite its danger, she could not stand begin cooped up any longer. Another gust blew past her, brushing a lock of hair against her cold-rosied cheek.

"Look, Tai, enough is enough."

Mimi's stomach dropped.

"Don't tell me you're quitting?" she heard him ask mockingly.

"Of course I'm not quitting." That voice was so... familiar... "I can't leave the cause, not when I'm in this deep."

"Love has a tricky way of doing that to you, dear sister."

__

'Oh my God,' she thought, her face falling further with each mental syllable. _'It's… Kari!'_

"Yes, it is love. You're damned right I love him. I couldn't betray him, not by joining you."

Mimi walked over to the alley where she heard the voices coming from; for the first time, she wasn't panicked to hear Tai's voice, but she was still cautious: who knew what they were discussing. She crouched silently behind a box, taking a peak around the corner.

"But we'd make such a great team, you and I. Do you remember how it was in the past?" Tai put a hand on his sister's shoulder, as if by the touch he could invoke her memories.

Kari lowered her head with a tired sigh. "Look, Tai. We were a good team in the past. But you," she looked up, frustrated eyes meeting his deceitful pair, "You changed. Something about how you saw the world, how you saw humanity, it all changed for the worse."

He put his hand on her other shoulder, locking her into his gaze. He bent forward, so as to be able to speak directly to Kari's face. "No, for the better. I realized how _right_ he was. We fought and fought and risked our necks - TWICE some of us! - And for what?" He swept his arms out to punctuate the next statement: "For _this_? A world where we are forgotten, where our deeds went unrecognized? Do you remember how they treated us when we finally returned?"

Kari looked away, as if the pain from those memories haunted her still. In truth, even Mimi was still burdened by the fact that they were taunted and ridiculed, and laughed down by every form of government to even suggest that there was a parallel universe, that there were monsters from another planet. They fought to save two worlds, only to see their own crashing down. Mimi had to change her surname in order to survive in America; she broke off all ties from her past life, hoping that by sealing it she could forget it. _'The past has a funny way of biting you in the ass,'_ she mused in her silent hiding place.

"How could I forget? Even Mom and Dad wondered if what they had seen was real, because of all that Goddamned propaganda."

"So why not let them have a taste of it? We can do it ourselves, just you and I, with no middleman required. _He_ doesn't have to know anything."

__

'Are they talking about Takeru?... They couldn't be...'

"I can't do it, Tai. I love him."

Tai growled in frustration, waving a hand into the air. "What good is love? What good did that virtue ever do for Sora? You see how she is now."

Kari glared at her brother. "Yea, thanks to you blowing her cover."

He crossed his arms, shaking his head sadly. "No, no. She condemned herself to that fate. Had I not done it, he would have."

__

'Who are they talking about?'

Without warning, a rat scuttled somewhere in the distance, knocking one piece of metal against another. Without thinking, for fear she may be caught, Mimi fled as silently as she could from her hiding spot.

Tai looked to where the noise had originated. "Walls have ears," he whispered.

She smiled at him sardonically, "Are you ashamed of what you say?"

Takeru lay back on the lawn, staring up at the stars; it was a surprisingly clear night, and he could make out the lacy pattern of the Milky Way. He slowly let his thoughts drift to Mimi's question. _'How did I ever get that stupid nickname? Only Kari knows. It all started with her... Or did it?'_

…It was over a year ago, and Matt had finally caught up with his brother. He had abandoned Mimi, not out of want, but out of necessity. "How could you just leave her like that?" Takeru screamed. "If he ever finds her, he'll tear her to pieces!"

Matt hung his head. "I know, Takeru. You think I haven't realized that. But that's *if* he finds her. If Mimi came with me, Tai would find her, and then she'd be lost forever."

Takeru's breath softly hitched in his throat. "You... you really love her, don't you?"

His brother nodded. "More than life itself, Takeru. I'd give anything to have her in my arms right now, to know that she's safe."

A small brush of tears stung Takeru's eyes momentarily, but he forced them back. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Matt sighed. "This whole thing that's going on... just how much do you know?"

Takeru shook his head, "Not much. I only know that Tai's trying to get at the Digiworld. I don't know how. I don't know why."

"Takeru, this is bigger than you can possibly imagine. I wish I could fill you in, but for someone to know their own destiny... it's... it's just not right."

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you know about my destiny?"

"More than I'd like to know, Takeru. I wish I could turn back time and set things right when I had the chance. But I didn't know."

"Nobody's blaming you, Matt."

"I am. I should have been able to put the pieces together sooner. But I was too late, and now things have been set in motion that I can't stop. Only you can."

"But how, Matt?"

"I..." his voice cracked, as it was obviously painful to hold inside whatever he knew. "I can't tell you, Takeru. It wouldn't be right. And if I tried to change it..." his face suddenly lit up. "Maybe I can!"

"What do you have in mind, Matt?"

Matt rose his eyes to the clouds that were collecting overhead. It was beginning to storm. "It's tonight, isn't it?" he said to nobody in particular. "I know it is. Well, if you want an angel, then too bad, because I'm coming instead."

"Matt, what are you talking about?"

"I've gotta go, Takeru." He turned to run off, but Takeru caught him by the forearm. Matt struggled to shrug him off, but he wouldn't let go. "Takeru, just let me go!"

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on!"

Matt managed to slip from his grasp and began running down the hill; unfortunately for him, Takeru was much faster and quickly tackled him, sending them both rolling in a frenzy of blonde hair and blinding fists to the base of the grassy knoll. When they finally reached the bottom, Takeru had the advantage and held Matt pinned to the ground.

"Please, Takeru! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Then let me know, Matt! Tell me what's going on!"

Matt fought against his brother, and through a quick move, almost unseeable, he managed to get himself out from under his brother. Takeru was about to grab him, when Matt's fist went flying through the air, nailing Takeru in the face. His brother dropped to the ground, clasping his swollen cheek and eye, a trickle of blood emerging from his nose.

"I'm so sorry, Takeru, but an angel has to fall tonight, and I won't let it be you."

His body was wracked with pain, more emotionally than physically. "What exactly are you telling me Matt? I have to know!"

"I've said too much. I've go to go." With that, Matt ran off into the night, leaving Takeru there, with a bloody nose and a million questions. Little did Takeru know that would be the last time he would see his brother.

"Takeru!" Mimi called. "Takeru, where are you?"

Takeru pulled himself out of his daydream, not realizing that he had tears streaming down his face. "Hi, Mimi," he said cheerfully.

Mimi eyed him oddly. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Finally becoming aware of the dampness, he brushed the tears out of his eyes. "Oh, nothing. Sometimes my eyes just water. I think I'm allergic to grass."

She accepted his excuse and quickly flew into her panic: "I heard something. Something bad."

He stood up quickly, his face momentarily swept with fear. "What did you hear? What are _you _doing out, anyway? You were supposed to stay at the motel."

Mimi brushed off his accusation. "Thank me later. But first, I have to tell you. I think that… oh you're not going to believe this but… I think…that Kari's a traitor."

Takeru was stunned. _'Not Kari... not after everything we had been through...'_ He raised an eyebrow at Mimi. The girl had been under a lot of stress lately; maybe she was just hearing things. "What makes you say that?"

"She was talking with Tai... almost civilly."

"What about?"

"She kept talking about someone she loved... and Tai kept talking about betraying somebody. It almost sounded like they were referring to the same person... I would swear, that Tai might not be in his game alone and Kari's along with him, and they were talking about the same person, I know it..." At this point, she began feeling pretty silly.

He rested a hand on Mimi's shoulder. "You shouldn't be out. Thank you for your concern, but I highly doubt Kari would ever betray me," His eyes flickered downward momentarily. "We've been through too much. We know each other too well." He brought his look back up to Mimi, smiling softly. "I'm sure you're just tired. Let me help you get home and get to rest."

She was about to protest, but then relented, feeling foolish for causing such a panic and bothering Takeru when something was obviously weighing rather heavily on his mind. She put her arm into his and let him lead her back to the motel.

In the shadows, a figure lurked, watching the display. "Yea," he said into his black Nokia, "he bought it. That was a close call."

"Too close," came the curt voice on the other line.

"Look, I'm sorry," he said argumentatively. "I didn't know she was listening. I thought she'd be too tired to do anything."

"Well, obviously you underestimated her. We need to eliminate that one."

"Mimi?"

"Yes, kill her the next chance you get. And *don't* foul this one up."

: -: -: -: -: -:

Karei: Duuuude... I hope this came out good. I rather wrote the middle one-day and then the beginning and end two weeks later. ^.^() Okay, but yea, so what did you think?

Princess Mimi: They loved it of course. *Stares at audience* ah…heh… *shrugs uncomfortably* Well, _I_ did!

Karei: ….You don't count.

Princess Mimi: *falls over anime style*


	6. of roses and white doves

The Thin Line Between Truth and Trust

- Chapter 4 -

The evening sky was hung with clouds, a few releasing rains here and there, but nothing like the thick blanketing showers that the weather people had predicted. _'Figures that they'd be wrong. Have they ever been right?'_ She smiled naturally, although it was only the desire for a somewhat honest paycheck and generous repeat customers that drove the edges of her lips upward. Inside, she was dying for a cigarette, thankful that all she needed to do was ring the elderly man's purchase, a dozen red roses for his wife. "It's our fiftieth anniversary," he kept repeating, to her and anyone else who was in earshot. "Our fiftieth anniversary."

Sora sighed inwardly, wondering what it was like to be with the one you loved for fifty years, let alone fifty minutes. She handed the man his change, brightening her smile briefly. "Have a nice day, sir. I'm sure your wife will love the flowers." She followed him as he walked out, tipping his hat as he exited; the door clicked shut and she leaned back on it, flipping the sign in the window to read 'closed'. She removed her long white apron with the 'Takenouchi's Flowers' insignia on it and hung it on the coat rack by the door. Snatching the broom up with her hand, she began cleaning.

Her hands clenched tighter around the broom when she heard the 'friendly' jingle of the bell as the door opened. _'Can't you read the damned sign? It says we're CLOSED.'_

Putting back on her smile as one might their apron, she turned to serve the customer; after all, business _was_ business, and money was what mattered. "How may I help y-?" She cut short, nearly dropping the broom, as she realized the identity of the figure in front of her.

"Hello, Sora. It's been a long time."

"Has it?" she said lightly. "I hadn't noticed."

He stepped forward, a small devilish grin gleaming on his lips. "Oh, hadn't you? That puts a heavy weight on my heart." To imply this, he lifted his right hand and placed it on his chest, as one would when receiving a wound, a mockery.

She walked over to the register, making her way behind the counter, hoping to put some sort of barrier between herself and the intruder. "Why don't you just leave me alone? Haven't you caused enough problems?"

"I'm not the cause of any of this. _They_ are."

She groaned, rolling her eyes. "They, They, They. It's always about _them_, isn't it? It's never _your_ fault, huh?"

"Who can blame me, Sora?" he asked innocently. "I did all I could to keep us together."

"And now you're fighting to break it all apart," she retorted.

He strolled over to her, standing at the counter's one opening; she was trapped, but he meant no harm - not physically, at any rate. "O, contraire, mademoiselle. I want to bring us all back together. But this time, I know where we stand in the eyes of the world; when will the rest of you realize this?"

"I've realized something. You've changed, for the worse. And I won't be a part of it. Especially since you…tricked me! You blew my cover! After all we had, all was lost. You did this, y_ou._ You're the one to blame, Tai -"

He walked behind the counter, stepping closer and closer to her. As he came up beside her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closely. With a light breath against her ear, he asked, "That doesn't matter now…come on, don't you remember, Sora? Don't you remember how _great_ it was?"

She pushed against him weakly, struggling more with herself than with him. "I remember," she said, her voice more shaky than she had desired, "but things are different now."

"They don't have to be," he returned, leaning in for a kiss.

She struggled to break free from his grip, and although she could have done so easily, she found herself locked in the kiss, reluctantly returning it with as much passion as he gave. After a few moments, he pulled away from her, but she chased after his lips, still hungry for more. Realizing what had just happened, she whispered, "No, Tai. This is the end. I don't love you anymore."

He rose his hand to her hair, tucking an errant red lock behind her ear; she had grown her hair much longer now, and it flowed down her back, with choppy layers that could double as bangs forming a red halo around her head. "Love? Do you still remember it, Sora?"

"You don't have to go _there_, Tai. How dare you!" She snapped. He stared directly into her eyes, turning on the old charm, she suspected. "How dare you toss my love for you in my face! After all you've done, to me, to us, to everyone? You dare do this, to me?"

"You said you loved me once; you said love was forever."

Unable to take painful longing in her heart, invoked by the glimmer in his eyes, she managed to free herself from his grasp, though not from her own desire. She gripped the counter, hoping that it may transfer some strength to her. "I was young and naive; we both were, to think that _we_ understood love. I don't think we understand it, or could for that matter, even now."

He plucked a short-stemmed red rose out from a display, breaking it off from the majority of the stem; with a gentle sweep, he placed the rose behind her ear, admiring the fire of one redness against another. "I loved you then, Sora; I love you now. The way you knew the right thing to say to me when I was sad; the way you looked in socks and oversized shirts while you made breakfast. Do you remember?" He dragged his lips against her neck in a soft kiss. "Do you?"

Sora could hardly take it anymore; this was so like the Tai she had fallen in love with, the Tai that would forget everything else in the world for the ones he loved, the Tai that could be so tender and loving and... and wonderful. But that Tai had died, she had watched it happen, how the warmth in his eyes slowly faded until they reminded her of the bear patches of earth during winter. Only, he seemed to be back, as caring and as passionate as ever. But it couldn't be. She hated him, and loved him like she hated and loved herself. She could not get rid of him, he would not go away. He could switch from sarcasm to true feeling, hot and cold. On and off. He had the control here. She cried softly, her voice cracking from the strain, "Please, Tai.. just.. just go.."

"Don't you understand that you will _never_ get me out of your system, Sora?"

She turned to face him, hoping to see the liar she knew existed within him; unfortunately, she was met with a strange sincerity reflected in his cold eyes. _'He's doing it again, he knows he can do it. Hot and cold. Turn off the faucet, Sora.' _She raised her hand quickly, and it met with his cheek, which was slightly rough with a day's growth, the sound of flesh meeting flesh startling her more than him, but she had meant to do that. Tai didn't seem surprised by it; he caressed his sore cheek in mock fashion while staring at her, an amused look on his handsome features, removing the sincerity, but not revealing the liar.

Sora blinked.

Silence.

"If that's your final answer, you've just lost the million bucks, my dear." He then said as he released her, quickly pulling her body from his in a long but quick moment, and turning suddenly, power-walked out from behind the counter, heading towards the door. It was all too quick, the water changing from hot to cold in an instant in one calculated turn of events. 

"No wait!" She held out her hand in protest.

"_Sayonara_, milady," he said, waving his hand as he made it out the door.

"Tai-!" The door clicked shut. All alone in the flower shop, she reached for her purse behind the counter; digging through it with tear-filled eyes, she produced her lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Fumbling with the lighter once more, she managed to ignite the end, taking an extremely long drag of it. She slid onto the floor in a half-lotus, trying to forget what had just happened. "Oh God, Tai," she exhaled with a puff of smoke, "You are such a bastard. You still have a damned hold on me, why can't you let me go?"

The rain fell about them, making small splashes into the wetness that produced the puddles, which were already collecting slowly on the ground. Takeru walked quickly, his head bent down slightly, as if he were charging the water. Mimi was just behind him, looking around worriedly, then pulled her jacket tighter about her. His white Mustang was parked around the block; it was lighted in a dim glow in the pools of the street lamps. 

"What _does_ Izzy need to see you about?" She asked, the slight wind taking her soft voice to his ears, and then away again, losing it to the brisk air. She held her compact in her hand, and was looking into the mirror. Rainwater splashed onto it and she snapped it shut. He was fiddling with the keys, opening the door on the passenger's side first. He turned to face her with a small smile as he opened the door and extended a gentlemanly arm, "He said that he had some news to share with me, and I didn't want to think of you being here alone."

She slipped into the seat as he walked around to the driver's side. 

"I appreciate this Takeru. I really do." She said as he slid in next to her, his door closed and locked tightly, he checked to see if hers were the same. Nodding, as if to say everything was in order, slightly he turned the key in the ignition. "Fasten your seatbelt." 

"Already did." She replied with a small laugh. Nonetheless after the car started they didn't speak, either too wrapped up in their own thoughts or fearful to say anything. The silence seemed to be overwhelming, and yet… Almost automatically Takeru moved his hand and flipped on the radio. The movement was so self-conscious that he didn't even notice when he began to sing along… the lyrics moved him thus so, and he forgot his present company. 

"I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned… I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned... I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side... I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye..."

When he sang he seemed to put her into a place of sadness. It was just a song, but it seemed that it was connected to his soul somehow. He had a good voice, like Matt did…how the song made her think of him. _'I didn't even _get_ a decent goodbye,' _she thought, as she glanced at Takeru; he was completely absorbed in the road, or at least he seemed to be. The radio personality began his little spiel, speaking once again of the planetary alignment; "They really don't understand the severity of it all, now do they?" Takeru mused with a touch of anger, more to himself than the woman next to him, and not impressed by this he absently began rummaging throughout the stations, then turned it off.

"Takeru?" She asked, her voice shattering the invisible force field that seemed to divide them. He looked into her eyes with those sparkling azure pools and only said, "We'll be there in about five minutes."

__

'Why is he avoiding me?' she thought to herself as she turned away from him as well, yet feeling in her soul to reach out and take his hand into hers, just to comfort him._ 'Only because he seems so lost, and hurt.' _She reminded herself. All she felt was fondness towards him; he had saved her and strove to protect her. _'Oh god Matt, where are you?'_ her eyes traveled back to the window, observing the night sky and the wetness, the stars attempting to shine beyond it. She closed her eyes. 

Takeru looked at her then, and sighed.

He was in a familiar position, his head bent concentratedly over his laptop as he quickly typed in a various number of codes, none which seemed to work._ 'Damn it,' _he thought,_ 'I hope Angel gets here soon.'_ His computer was on as well, as he was using the same files on each; to have his files stored in a more permanent base, for safety measures. On his table lay a sheet of printouts, in coded characters, with small notes attached; that he had translated. Now he was on the next batch of codes, equally as nerve-wracking. Beads of sweat popped out onto his forehead; he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"Yes!" he said aloud in triumph, but it died on his lips when the codes suddenly changed, scrambling everything he had managed to piece together in those last 15 minutes. He bit his tongue, but a familiar vulgarity had already escaped his lips, one that normally wouldn't, but under the circumstances was unavoidable. He slammed his fist down on the desk, careful to stay away from the keyboard. Pausing a moment, he took a long drought from his bottle of water, and with a ferocious determination he turned back to the computer, ready. "And if he thinks that I'm getting this information for him, he has another thing coming." He fumed.

At that moment he heard the ringing of his doorbell. Checking the video surveillance that he had installed for his safety he heaved a sigh on relief, _'About time!' _he thought when he saw the blond-haired young man appear on the screen. He scurried out of the room and towards the door, smiling a little despite himself he said, "I was wondering what took you so long." 

Takeru nodded. "I made a quick stop on the way..."

Mimi's face appeared behind Takeru's, the familiar honey tendrils dripping to her shoulders, framing her face. Her hazel eyes seemed tired, weighted down by anxiety, and still they reflected a certain familiar sincerity.

"Hello Mimi, didn't expect to see you here." Koushiro smiled. They were the same age, but Koushiro seemed far beyond the mere age of twenty-eight, and looked older too, while she much younger. His red hair had gotten a tinge of brown to it, and a few gray hairs were seen creeping up the sides of his head. 

"Come in, both of you," He continued, stepping out of the way and allowing them into his apartment, a regular bachelor pad, yet surprisingly neat and organized. "Hang your jackets near the door. Mimi, I do believe there is some tea in the kitchen. Feel free to help yourself." 

__

'Such a thoughtful host,' Mimi thought, smiling warmly, and she left the room. Koushiro now turned around to face Takeru. "We can discuss this in my study."

"Yes I do think it would be better." Takeru nodded, his eyes were set, determined, and he followed him into the room, where they began speaking again. Mimi returned to the hallway. "Thanks Izzy, it's just what I needed--" her voice trailed off when she realized she was alone. "Oh," she said, and she sat down on the couch, placing her cup on the small table, and sitting back, she closed her eyes and absently began humming to herself, lost in memories of times that would never happen again.

"Damn him," she heard Takeru say angrily, and she opened her eyes. "You don't think he's on to us, do you?"

Koushiro's response was inaudible. Slowly she got up, feeling compelled to listen, and walked towards the study door, partially feeling bad and yet curious if she would be let into this new turn of events.

"Time could be running out." Takeru was saying when she pressed closer to the door. 

"Tai wants that program, and you know him, nothing comes between him and what he wants. But do you know what _this_ is?" Mimi overheard a shuffling of paper as he continued to speak. "I've managed to translate some more of the code here. Unfortunately when I made that breakthrough, it reset itself. But I do believe that you'll be interested in--" His voice dropped, and she heard a small gasp from Takeru, and she could imagine him with his eyes widening, but only it wasn't Takeru's face she was imagining. Mimi couldn't hear either of them, and there seemed to be silence for a few moments, or the two were talking very low.

"And there is no way in sending any transmission back?" She finally managed to hear Takeru ask his voice seemed to shake, the strength seemed to leave him._ 'What did he tell him?' _her mind thought, but there was no time for thinking, only listening.

"None that I have seen so far. So what do you intend to do about it?"

"I-I don't know, Koushiro. This changes everything. However, on informing the others… I heard some disturbing news yesterday--" and once again she couldn't hear them, and she could only wonder more about their conversation, and would Takeru tell her any of this later, or would she be considered one of the others who wouldn't be informed. And then she heard Koushiro gasp, and then begin speaking quickly. "No that's silly. She wouldn't do that, especially after--"

Mimi slipped away from the door, mentally chiding herself for listening in, and went back to her drink, and lay back on the couch, to ponder about those missing breaks in the conversation. About fifteen minutes later both men emerged from the room, and found her asleep. Takeru looked slightly pale, but otherwise seemed okay, one hand holding some papers, which he quickly folded and tucked into his jacket pocket. "Thank you, Koushiro." He said.

"No problem, Angel. I thought that you deserved to know." Just then a ringing noise disturbed them, and Mimi opened her eyes. "Oh, you guys are done." The ringing continued, and there was an awkward pause.

"It's me," Takeru said as he took out his cell, and quickly flipped it open. "Hello?"

A soft voice crackled on the line and into his ear. Takeru froze a moment, letting the familiar tone rush into him, and a name escaped his lips. "Kari…"

Mimi and Koushiro glanced at each other, but he paid no notice to them. "About what, Kari? I'm a little busy now…"

He was silent and his blue eyes seemed to waver, listening, before he opened his mouth to speak again. "No…it's okay Kari. I'll be right there, don't worry."

He waited another moment before saying, "See you," and hung up, and looked at Koushiro. "I have to go meet her."

"I bet," Mimi said in a low voice before biting her tongue, and neither of them heard her._ 'Maybe I just misread the situation, is all' _she thought, upset at herself for automatically thinking the worst of Kari, _'she is the child of light, and probably is just in love with Takeru, her Angel.' _Thus satisfied, the thoughts stopped.

"Oh it's no problem, Angel. Mimi will be safe here until you come back." Koushiro said quickly, and relief seemed to come over Takeru's features. "Thanks, Koushiro. Mimi?"

"Yes, it's okay, Takeru, take care of yourself." She said softly, but he held her long in his gaze before finally turning away. 

"I'll walk you out." Koushiro offered. _'I just hope you're not making a terrible mistake,' _Mimi thought as she watched them walk over to the door and her blonde-haired rescuer step out into the rain.

__

'I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye…'

He pulled his white mustang to a stop outside of the place where Kari had asked him to meet her, and then sighed, as he looked at the building, the tavern that she had asked him to meet her at. There she was, standing outside the door wearing a leather jacket, which was open, and a slinky black number, holding a tall glass in her hand, and he walked up to her. "Hello, Kari…"   
  
"I know we don't normally meet outside the circumstances…" she breathed. "Do you want to talk inside, or find a more private place?"   
  
"I think that would be better," He said slowly, and taking her by the hand, went into the alley behind the tavern, into the empty stairwell. It was dark and seemed not to have been used for ages, except for maybe the local druggies that were nowhere in sight. "In here."   
  
She touched his face. "It's been a long time since we've really talked, you know. Alone, not as beings of a group."   
  
"Yeah," he replied, a faraway look in his clear blue eyes.   
  
"Angel, do you remember what happened…" her voice trailed off as she moved her hand, along his cheek, down to his neck and finally rested on his shoulder blades. Of course he could remember what happened. He didn't expect that he would ever forget it.   
  
  
_It was a windy day, of course, how it blustered, the cold. She clung to his jacket. "Why do you think he's called us out here?" she asked him, looking up into his face._

__

He shrugged. "I have no idea, Kari. But maybe he's willing to negotiate. Maybe he will give up his silly little game after all." 

"Mmm," _**was her only reply as she burrowed**__ her head into the folds of his jacket. "It's so cold here TK. something is horribly wrong; I know it. He must be here, already."   
  
He could smell the cinnamon scent in her hair as she snuggled near him. And_ _then from behind him, a voice spoke. "So you _did_ decide to show up."   
  
The voice was as cold as the wind against them, as they turned around to face him, with that cold gleam in his eyes, "Taichi," his sister exclaimed aloud, examining him. His hair was quite wild, if not from the wind that's how it usually was, and the thin wisps of the green grass whipped at their ankles.   
  
"So what do you want, Tai?" Takeru asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. Tai laughed, it was hollow and eerie, and his eyes were dark, familiar traces of warmth gone from their depths.   
  
"I want to know why you are so close with my dear, dear little sister, and why you are corrupting her to fight against me, her brother." Was the reply.   
  
Takeru clenched his hands into fists. "What hell kind of nonsense is that, Kamiya? That can't be the only reason. And leave Kari out of this!"   
  
"She's probably even deeper in than you are, boy, and it would be best in our interests if she crossed over. Your damn brother thought he was so smart. He ruined everything. But I will have my revenge."   
  
And then he noticed that Tai's hand was in his jacket, and he slowly drew it out, a shiny glimmer of metal. His eyes opened wide. "Holy…"   
  
A small grin at the corner of Tai's mouth. "Don't go 'holy' on me now. I really didn't want it to end this way, Takeru," He straightened his arm. "And don't try to pull any fast moves either. I'll have you down faster than…" his words trailed. "Kari, what will it be?"   
  
Her eyes were round, pleading. "Please, Tai, don't hurt him."   
  
"Kari, don't worry about me." Takeru said, shielding her with his body "Don't you hurt her."   
  
"Threatening me, eh?" Tai said with a sneer. Takeru could feel Kari shivering, but he wasn't sure if it was because she was truly afraid or still cold. "Listen to me," he whispered to her. "I want you to run while I create a diversion."   
  
"No TK…" she began, but saw it was useless; Takeru's eyes were set, determined.   
  
"Go. Now!" He said quickly, and turned around to meet Tai's assault, temporarily knocking the revolver away from him. Kari started to run, but turned back around and saw Takeru; his hair slightly scuffled by falling onto the ground, running in her direction. Tai wasn't far behind, gun in hand.   
  
"It's useless to stop." He said. Kari turned back around quickly. They were heading for a dead end. No possible direction to go in. Tai smiled, and raised the revolver. "Sweet dreams."   
  
And fired.   
  
Takeru knocked Kari to the ground and the bullets sailed harmlessly over their bodies. Tai smirked. "So you play that way," and aimed it directly at Takeru. _

Kari screamed, "No!" 

_****_

But her words were lost upon Takeru's ears. He held up a hand as if to fend off the bullets, already knowing that the fight had ended. He lost. He breathed a silent prayer, asking God to show mercy on Tai's soul. He shed a single tear in the eternity encapsulated within a breath's space, and resigned himself to his assumed fate, a fate, unbeknownst to him, that was not meant to be._**The bullet plummeted through the air, bearing straight for Takeru's heart, its only obstacle Takeru's hand. Takeru begged, willed the bullet to stop, but it mercilessly continued, straight for its mark. As the distance between Takeru's hand and the bullet decreased, so did the bullet's speed. Mere inches from his outstretched palm, the bullet stopped a hovering mass of lead.**_

_****_

Takeru opened his eyes, wondering how he had survived; that was when he noticed the bullet, the bullet he had somehow stopped. Tai stood, watching in amazement, his jaw slightly slack, as dumbfounded as Takeru and Kari, who had recently come to know of the situation.

_****_

"How..?" came Takeru's breathy remark.

_****_

He waved his hand slightly, trying to figure out exactly what he had done to create such a miracle. As he did so, the bullet erupted in a flash of light, forcing Takeru, Kari, and Tai to shield their eyes. As the flash dimmed, they reopened their eyes, to be greeted with a splash of three doves bursting into flight. **_  
_**  
Tai didn't say anything for a moment, watching them. "You may have won this time,_**"**_****_**he said in sheer disbelief, "**__but next time, it won't be so easy. I _swear_ that it won't be." __**At this, **__he stalked off in a vain attempt to show his mental success, however internally __**fearing whatever power Takeru had just come to.**__  
  
Kari rose shakily, her eyes following the path the birds had made and then at Tai's departing back. "You did that, didn't you?"   
  
Takeru shrugged. "Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't." his eyes immediately went up to the sky._

__

Kari leaned on his shoulder. "My guardian angel."   
  
"Don't call me that."   
  
"But it's what you are." She replied, and he sighed, and they remained standing there. 

  
"Angel?" Kari's voice brought him back to the present.   
  
"Just reminiscing," He said slowly, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "But things won't always be this way."   
  
"Oh Angel, it's bound to get a lot worse. And I remember the way things used to be. The way I could look in your eyes and know exactly what you're thinking. You seem troubled. Your eyes are clouded, in a strange sort of way. We haven't spent much time together." She sighed.   
  
"I guess…" Takeru said, and he breathed in the familiar cinnamon of her hair. "Which reminds me…I know this is probably nothing, but last night, Mimi mentioned seeing you with Tai."   
  
"Oh did she?" Kari asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I was speaking with my brother… he's up to his old games, as usual. I would never leave the cause, not for him, not now."   
  
Takeru smiled. "The child of light."   
  
Kari shrugged. "Hey, I have to have a set of morals, right? Something tells me that it's all going to get messy pretty soon. And we'll have to be ready to pay the price."   
  
_'Mimi had to have been wrong. But that would also mean that Kari loves me. What am I to do if that part _is_ true?'_ he thought.   
  
"Angel?" Kari asked.   
  
"Just the old thoughts again," Takeru smiled again, pushing some of his hair out of his face. "Nothing to worry about."   
  
"Shall we go in?"   
  
He nodded. "I'm feeling a bit thirsty, after all…"

Outside the apartment, ducking into shadow after a long trek through the rain, he presses his body against the wall near the window, a small look of triumph on his face_, 'Your security systems are useless compared to my technology,'_ he thought, stealing a glance in. His nokia rang, or rather, it vibrated, and he turned away, holding it up to his ear. "Hello?"

The raspy voice crackled into his ear. "Well? What's your status?"

"Izumi must have gotten some new information. I'm here now and…" once again he stole a glance into the window. "Well, well, well… look here…" he nearly laughed, but stopped himself, and flattened himself into shadow.

"What?"

"Seems our pal Izumi isn't alone...this may as well be your lucky day after all." He replied, with a smug grin on his face, though the caller couldn't see it.

: -: -: -: -: -:

It may take some time for the next part to come out…particularly since this brainchild has gone back to the mother ship. I do insist upon everyone giving Karei a round of applause for her creative flow, which managed to give strength to this story. ^.^ And would appreciate it if the "old" reviewers reviewed again as well, as the originals were lost .


	7. confusing what is real

The Thin Line Between Truth and Trust

The Thin Line Between Truth and Trust

: -: -: -: -: -: 

It was dim. Outside the dull storm continued. The occasional branch of lightening would stretch lazily across the sky only to disappear again.

She sat alone in the dim and hazy room, annoyed with herself as she lit yet another cigarette. It must have been the fifth one she lit in that hour. 

Disgusted, she inhaled once again before finally putting it out and standing up. Brushing off her pantsuit she sighed, which instantly turned into a racking cough. 

Almost instinctively she went over to the radio, not having any reason _not_ to do so; she didn't have any other business to attend to at the moment. 

"…Sources say that they are closing in on the Heroin Madame."

Fuming, she switched the station.

"…Weathers getting pretty bad out there. Careful, drivers…"

She smirked at this. "So what? By this prediction it should be getting lighter out. Maybe snow?" She listened a few minutes more to the station.

"…That alignment will be coming up soon…"

"Idiots," She remarked acidly, now actively flipping the stations looking for something pleasurable. Hearing something she liked, she stopped and started singing along in her hoarse voice.

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
To find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure_

_ _

_Crawling in my skin  
these wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

"How true it all is…" She shook her head. "Damn you Tai, damn you…"

And she waited by the radio, glancing occasionally to the closed door. _'If only…'_

Koushiro came back into the room after checking over his security systems. Everything seemed to be in order. Mimi was leaning back on the sofa, lost in her thoughts. 

Koushiro poured Mimi another cup of tea. "You all right?"

"I'm fine, Izzy, just wondering why Takeru had to rush off like that," She sighed. "Actually, it's getting late. I better go. I'll call a cab. This is silly."

"I don't think it's wise for you to leave," Koushiro said thoughtfully, but he wasn't looking at her as he spoke, having other thoughts on his mind. "Wait for Angel. He'll be back. In the meantime, if you're tired you can take another nap, if you want." 

"Well…if you say so." Mimi replied, smiling a little. Of course she could trust Koushiro's opinion. Even though something was nagging at her about Takeru, she decided not to ask any more questions and just let the situation lay. 

Koushiro laughed. "Well, I do say so. No one knows you're here right now."

"Thanks," She nodded. "You've been so kind."

He shrugged. "I usually don't have company."

"And yet you've always striven to be alone. All you ever needed was that laptop." Mimi said softly, memories of the past drifting back to her. How many years ago now was it? Eighteen? And how many years since any of them had actually connected?

Koushiro gave her a small, slight smile. "I suppose. But it has been lonely, even though I've been tempted at times," He sighed, and leaned back. "When Tai dumped Sora, I wanted to be the one to wipe her tears. But she became cold, and so I stayed silent."

Mimi's eyes widened. "But you should tell her! She seems such a bitter mess. Why let her think that she has nothing?"

He shook his head. "Times are different and it's too late now. She had a second chance and look what happened to her." The overtones of his voice depicted a certain sadness. 

"Maybe it would be better for the both of you." Mimi tried again, but again Koushiro shook his head.

"No. Definitely not. I'm a mark, and I don't want anyone getting too close to me. It's too late. Unless somehow this all gets resolved, but for now, it's about living day to day. How to get by without not giving up too much."

Mimi's smile faded, and in the hanging silence slipped out of the room. Koushiro glanced down at his wristwatch and glanced at the time.

"Well, back to work."

As he started into the study, he thought he heard a noise, but ignored it, and continued in, closing the door behind him. He went to his desk and sat down, massaging his temples with his fingers. 

"Dear lord," he muttered. "How do I get out of this?"

A few moments seemed to pass by before another crash sounded from the other room, followed by a shriek, causing him to jump up in alarm. "Mimi? You okay?"

Silence answered him. He quickly walked over to the door and opened it. "Mi-" He began, but cut short when he realized that he was standing face to face with his mortal enemy.

"Nice of you to greet me,_ Izzy_. I was wondering where you were."

"How did you get in?" Koushiro gasped as their eyes, coals kindled by flame met each other and he flinched. 

"Didn't think I'd be back, did you," His visitor said coolly, pushing his way into the study.

"How the _hell_ did you get in?" Koushiro snapped, pushing him back.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" Sarcastic reply.

"And to think, you used to be one of my best friends…" Koushiro mused briefly in his anger, before knocking him down and pinning him to the floor, where they fell for a few moments in a fury of fists before Koushiro had the advantage and pinned him down. "And then you broke the woman I loved so badly that she can't love anyone. I don't know what happened to you, Tai, but you're really a psychotic bastard, and you know it."

"I didn't come here to reminisce about old times." He replied airily.

"The hell you didn't. What do you want?" 

"You know what I'm here for. Your information." Taichi glanced towards the computer set up.

"No," Koushiro said forcefully. "The buck stops here. I'm not giving you anything."

Taichi, noticing that he had let his guard down, quickly grabbed him by the shirt collar, still being a good few inches taller, pushed him off and then lifted and pinned him against the wall. "Don't try to be cute by refusing me. Now, I don't care how long it takes for you to put it on a disk. Do it. NOW."

"No Tai. I won't." Koushiro's eyes burst into flame as he attempted to attack, and at hearing the familiar words, a small, bemused grin appeared on Tai's features.

"What's that? You won't? Hah!" He punched Koushiro in the gut and then dropped him to the floor and took out a disk. "I'm going to get it, whether you'll help me or not."

Koushiro, breathing heavily, jumped back up. "You're not going to take me out that easily."

Taichi stuck the disk in the computer; then whirled back around. "Do you need a little more…persuasion?"

"You can kill me. I'd _die_ before helping you any further," Koushiro hissed. "And then…you'd have **_nothing_**."

Taichi laughed, to Koushiro's surprise. "I'm sorry to disappoint you. I can't kill you. Not yet. But soon, you'll get your wish. But there are other ways of getting you to cooperate."

"Oh really?" Koushiro snapped. "I just gave you ample opportunity to just end my existence as it is. What else is there?"

Taichi just smiled. "Wouldn't you love to know?"

The silence seemed to last for hours, though it only had been minutes. Takeru had stopped speaking, as he seemed to reminisce again, wondering just what was going on behind his companion's velvety brown eyes. 

As the wine passed his lips he stared at his companion, almost lazily in this thought.

"Kari, don't you wish that we could go back?"

She put her own glass down and looked at him, raising an eyebrow in her sudden surprise. "Go back? What do you mean?"

"You know…go back…change things. Things weren't meant to be this way."

The surprised eyebrow returned to it's normal position, the voice now dripping with concern. "You're in bad shape. Something's on your mind, what is it? You used to be able to tell me everything, Angel."

"I know, Kari."

"What's on your mind?" She asked, touching his arm.

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, running over the previous events in his mind. Mimi had seemed so adamant about not trusting Kari, but she was Kari. They had been through more than enough together, and for Kari to be untrustworthy just seemed insane. He knew that he could trust Koushiro, but…

"Just thinking, really. About everything that's going on, why nothing seems to be fitting into place." He said.

"Oh."

He wondered if that 'oh' was a disappointed tone. "Kari…I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"It's, probably nothing, but…" He took a deep breath. "Were you with Tai recently?"

She stared down into her glass, suddenly fascinated by it, twirling it with a straw. It took her a moment before answering. "Yes. I wanted to talk to you about that. How do you know?"

"Oh it's – just tell me why you were talking with him."

"He wanted to see me. Wanted to try and win my loyalty away from you. But he betrayed us, Angel. Betrayed us all. I told him that I wanted nothing to do with any of it."

"So you weren't-"

Hikari looked straight into his face. "I want _nothing_ to do with him. Nothing. Sometimes I even want him dead, and I know that's wrong, him being my brother and all, but…" She sighed deeply, and he put his arm out to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," Takeru said, looking down. The thoughts were attacking him now, rapidly hitting him. Mimi. Hikari. Taichi. Koushiro. Taichi was against them. That he knew was a solid fact. But was Mimi misreading the situation or was Kari some kind of a…

"Angel. TK. we've been through so much," Hikari said, wiping her eyes. "It's hard to believe. But we still have each other, right?"

"Of course we do." Takeru said.

"Angel, do you trust me?" Hikari's voice wavered.

Takeru pondered his answer; then responded.

"Yes."

Hikari seemed to relax, but Takeru couldn't be sure. Maybe she was telling the truth, and she was the same girl from all those years ago who called him her guardian angel, and they were the same as two lost kids in the big wide world.

"Do you miss them, Kari?"

And she knew what he was talking about. "I always have, Angel. Since the day we set them free, eighteen years ago. They were our guardian angels, and now I have…you."

Takeru let her rest her head on his shoulder and he breathed, blinking, then wondering if he did in fact trust her. But he couldn't _not_ trust her. Maybe Hikari still did love him…she certainly was showing enough emotion for it. And she loved him…for being him. Not for looking like someone who in all probability would never set foot on the earth again.

And he took in the fresh scent of her cinnamon scented hair and kissed her.

"What are you talking about?" Koushiro was shaking. Something didn't seem right about…any of this. Taichi seemed to be positively enjoying himself. 

"Have you already forgotten your houseguest?" Taichi smirked, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a gun, while stepping back to the doorway.

"What have you done to Mimi?"

"Oh she's fine." Tai left the room, and Koushiro bounded after him. 

"Mimi!" Koushiro gasped in horror.

Mimi was tied up and lying on the floor, her long amber hair now out of place and messy. There was a gag tied tightly around her mouth as she struggled to get it off.

Taichi kicked her and whirled around to face Koushiro, smirking. "It won't guarantee her life, will it? She's expendable, Izzy. You aren't."

Taichi turned back around and fired his gun in Mimi's direction, missing her barely, and Koushiro tried to tackle him. He smirked, and threw Koushiro to the ground. 

"Don't be stupid."

"Mimi has nothing to do with this. Leave her out of it. This is between you and me, Tai."

"Not necessarily," Taichi put his foot on Koushiro's chest. "You never were the fighter."

Koushiro smiled. "Actually, I was preparing for this." He knocked him down and the two of them fell in a fit of fists and frenzy. Taichi struck Koushiro in the mouth, causing blood to spurt out. Koushiro reacted quickly by breaking Taichi's nose, and trying to wrestle for the gun.

"You have practiced." Taichi's voice sounded almost admirable. Koushiro was choking on his blood as he struggled, but his face was set and determined. The gun went spiraling out of Taichi's grip as the two of them separated. Seeing this, Koushiro broke away and raced for it. Taichi knocked him down and got there first, and the struggle began again.

Mimi struggled to untie herself, finally loosening the gag. "Izzy! It isn't worth it!"

"Shut up!" Another shot fired in her direction hitting directly above her head.

Koushiro grabbed the gun as the two men panted for breath. 

Taichi fell back on the floor, breathing heavily, wiping the blood from his face, glaring at Koushiro.

"Well now, we're in an interesting position now, aren't we?" Koushiro said ponderously, circling him. His fist was covered in blood, his own and Taichi's.

Taichi smirked. "Sure."

"I could rid the world of one bastard. How many others are out there? How _many_? How many lives have been destroyed?"

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Do you _really_ think that you can take a life, Izzy,_ you _of all people? No, no, you are incapable of it. All you had to do was keep yourself invested in the big picture, helping me out as quietly as you could. That big alignment coming up – you don't want to know what happens if we _miss_ it, do you, if we don't have the correct information? Do you really think; that if I fail now, _you_ would have saved Earth?"

'Well," Koushiro said bitterly, "I'll be doing it a favor. Earth's greatest hero turned into its greatest enemy. We were all such friends, Tai. Before the big split, you, and me… and Matt."

"Wasn't just me." Taichi smiled, his voice still eerily calm. "Go on. Shoot me. Kill me. Let's see just how you are when I'm not here to protect you."

"Whuh-what?" Koushiro was startled for a moment.

Taichi stood up. "That's right. Protect _you_. I can't explain it now. But there are others, with very good reason; who want you dead and out of the picture. Your brains may be saving you – for now."

"I don't see what _you_ have to do with it!" He yelled, keeping the gun poised.

"There is so _much_ that you don't know."

Mimi slowly undid the ropes around her feet, watching the conversation with wide eyes. _Just shoot him already, Izzy_, _just please, do it._ She thought, praying more internally. _But wait, Matt, what about-_

At that precise moment, a thunderclap from outside startled them, plunging the apartment into complete darkness. Koushiro yelled out as Taichi jumped forward and knocked him down, grabbing for the revolver. They wrestled and rolled around again in the pitch blackness.

There was another loud noise, followed by an eerie silence.


	8. shot in the dark

The Thin Line Between Truth and Trust

- Chapter Six -

"Damn you!"

"It just gets better and better, doesn't it?"

"Shut up!"

"Tell me. Tell me who's ordering this."

"That really wouldn't be necessary."

It was dark, extremely dark as Mimi threw herself to the floor after the first noise. Was that a shot, or was it thunder? Silence now answered her, save the faint noise of scuffling that was still continuing: the voices had stopped. She was behind the couch; it was still dark. Perhaps, perhaps if she could move herself..Rolling herself so she would remain completely hidden if the lights came back on, she listened, still hearing the rain and the onslaught of the lightening and thunder. Somebody was moving around; but it was hard to tell whose silhouette the window illuminated briefly. 

Mimi's heart thudded in her ears as it seemed that several blows were being dealt and taken; and most likely returned; as suddenly the sound of something large seemed to collide with something else, resounding in yet another crash. The coffee table! Mimi's thoughts screamed, and yet she remained quiet, trying to keep herself focused and prepared for anything that might come her way.

Of course, the dark was very obstructive to her dilemma. Mimi was unable to tell whether Tai or Izzy had won the fight; whether it was still continuing, or if there were a chance for her to run out of there and contact some sort of help. _Like Takeru_. She flinched mentally. Her feelings; whether they existed or not for the blue-eyed blonde; were not the question here: and neither should she be thinking of his sexual appeal. The fact was, she had been alone for over a year and took care of herself then, running from Taichi's madness, as she herself deemed it. 

_Ten minutes_, Mimi thought, giving an affirmative nod so as to consent to it. _Ten minutes and I hear nothing else, I'm getting up and out of here._ Figuring that for the time, she would be reasonably safe. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach had Koushiro 'won' this little battle, he would have been up and looking for her. Then again, Taichi would be looking for her too, wouldn't he? He had all that time before. _Bastard_. She pulled herself up, but was trying to stay under the shield of the couch. The door to Koushiro's study was open, and now she could hear someone muttering and moving items around, rummaging almost.

"Come on, Izumi, where did you hide the…?" Mimi could faintly hear the person muttering, and her heart sank as she stepped back to the couch, half-wanting to collapse in shock, yet she was not so. _Shimatta…it's Tai_.

Just as suddenly, the telephone began ringing. She heard Taichi swear in the other room as he continued his rummaging with seemingly renewed furor. _Hopefully he's forgotten about me,_ Mimi thought, but she realized that even if she could find the phone in this darkness; it would be better not to move.

"Hello. No one can come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone."

Mimi crossed her fingers. _Not many people might have Izzy's number; it's a good thing it's an automated message and not his own voice_..Hopefully the caller would realize that something was wrong and get over there immediately.

"Koushiro? Are you there, Koushiro?" 

"Something the matter, Angel?" The girl's voice in the background asked.

"I shouldn't have left. Izzy, it's me, Angel. Is everything all right? What's going on? I'll be right over." The machine clicked off.

"Damn you!" Mimi heard Taichi yell, but then he stopped; and after another small crash was heard, he seemed to be laughing. Mimi was torn; should she run over and try to do something to hinder him from escaping? Suddenly there was a cold hand on her arm, and she nearly shrieked, but stopped herself.

"Sorry," Koushiro whispered. His hand was covered in a wet substance. "I didn't see you."

"It's fine." Mimi turned her head back in the direction of the study. "But Tai, he's found something-"

"I'll handle it." Koushiro said grimly; Mimi didn't like the sound in his voice. "If it kills me, I'll handle it. You get out of here, quick while you can. I'll hold him off for a little while; he won't get past me, until Takeru arrives-"

"No!" Mimi said, her voice rising slightly. "We have to do something to slow down Tai; but you're too weak to handle it on your own. I'll distract him; he tried to kill me in the first place." Pulling away from Koushiro she stepped towards the door, only to get pushed against the wall by Taichi who was slamming past and hit her head hard on it and sank down. The lights had come back on as she hazily saw Koushiro jump towards Taichi; and they started to struggle; but then everything faded to black quickly as if the lights had gone out again, and she could no longer distinguish any of the shouting that was taking place.

: -: -: -: -: -:

"What the hell happened?" A familiar male voice was loud and echoed in the small apartment and reached her unconscious ears; she was unsure if she were still in a dream or waking up from one.

"Oh my god..this place is a mess.." A woman's voice gasped.

"Koushiro! Kari, see if he's still breathing; we've got to call Jyou and the others…"

"Angel! Look, over there; Mimi's in the corner. If Taichi were here we must have interrupted him.."

Footsteps came rushing in her direction as she felt herself beginning to come back into consciousness.. 

"She has a bump on the back of her head and some nasty looking bruises; but in much better condition than Izzy.."

"He's breathing, Angel! Oh he's awake! Izzy! Angel, give me your phone; I'm going to call Jyou and Sora; we're going to need to go to the hospital and then have an emergency meeting.."

"Kari is that you? I'm fine-Angel, good, you made it-I-" Koushiro's voice was low, and coming out very slowly, as if he were still having trouble with speech, but Takeru's voice cut him off.

"Shhh, careful, they might have bugged the place," Mimi felt arms reaching under her body; she was being lifted; Takeru was carrying her to the couch. "Can you get some ice, Kari? Here's my phone-" He had placed her on the couch and presumably flipped his cellular phone to Hikari.

"Yes, thanks!" Footsteps were heard leaving the room. Mimi opened her eyes, blinking and trying to focus. Blue eyes stared back into hers.

"Mimi!"

"TK!" She said after a moment. "I'm fine, you can, you can-" She stuttered as she pulled herself into a sitting position on the couch.

"What happened?" Takeru asked, nodding as he stepped over to Koushiro. Mimi glanced around the room; the lights were back on; the coffee table in front of the couch was overturned; a few feet away a bloody and hurt looking Koushiro was sitting, one hand massaging at his temple, the other covering a spot on his shirt that was discolored by blood. Mimi felt the back of her own head and found that her hair was also slightly matted.

"I don't recall, exactly." Mimi replied after a moment. "After the lights went out, that is; and Tai and Izzy were fighting; Tai pushed me against the wall.."

"Tai escaped…" Koushiro said, in his slow, ragged breathing, his deep eyes rolling slightly upwards; "I have some new..information.."

"Here's the ice," Hikari came running back into the room, her face completely masked in concern. Mimi tried to see if there was any falseness in her speech or in her manner; but she couldn't detect any. Not then, anyway, and yet she felt slightly uncomfortable in the younger woman's presence. "I called them…Jyou's sending an ambulance, he was at the hospital, and I couldn't contact Sora…we'll have to try her again." She flipped the phone back to Takeru.

Takeru nodded. "Great…here, help me with Izzy, and give Mimi some of the ice."

"Here, Mimi." Hikari said; handing her one of the towels filled with ice. Mimi took it and placed it behind her head, flinching slightly at the abrupt chill it brought the back of her scalp.

"Thanks.." Mimi's voice trailed off, still attempting to focus. "I'm quite surprised that I'm not dead. I'm sure Taichi came in here with the attempt to kill me, if not worse. The first time he surprised me by coming up behind me and knocking me down. He works pretty quickly when he's motivated. Nearly shot me a few times too." Her voice carried over a slight bitter edge.

Takeru nodded, grimly. "It's my fault. I should have made sure that you were more secure. They seem to have a rather peculiar way of operating."

"They're moving too quickly," Koushiro said, shaking his head. "I attempted to stop him, but it was already too late. Your guess is as good as mine what can be done. Check the room; I keep my files more hidden than he might look."

Takeru nodded and went in.

Hikari sighed as she looked over Koushiro's wound. "We all knew it was dangerous; knew it as soon as we all were involved. Some things cannot be let be.."

Mimi said nothing, but eyed Hikari carefully, trying to understand her stake in any of this. "Do you love Takeru, Kari?"

"Why ever do you ask?" Hikari said, turning, raising an eyebrow. "I love him more than others would, yes, and more than I love others, but that is none of your concern, be as it may."

Takeru came back into the room, his face slightly ashen. "He's got your laptop, Izzy."

Koushiro sighed, his voice still drawn and raspy. "In that case, I have failed. We can only hope that he doesn't understand enough about the coding. As for us, we've got to act fast; to make sure the gates remain locked."

: -: -: -: -: -:

"Who's there?" Sora hissed, not moving from her spot by the radio. The rain seemed to be subsiding, but the weather was still strangely cold, an unnatural chill was in the air. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to answer the phone, which rang several times, or open the door, which someone was now knocking at.

_If it's the police, I should just give up, then._ Sora mused. _It's not like I could have done this forever._ She hardened her crimson stare as se looked to the door. _If the person doesn't leave, I'll answer it, maybe. It might just be some wanderer desiring shelter. Funny place he or she should come to. For am I not Sora the queen of all that is health, love, and healing?_ A smile played about her lips. _Or so I was, once, long ago_.

The person at the door continued to knock, so with a groan, Sora pulled herself up and let the smirk fall back off her face as she walked towards the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming." 

Sora reached the door and grasped the handle, then slowly drew it open with a fake, tentative smile which promptly vanished with a gasp and an almost cry of despair when she realized who it was, standing at her door.

The shadowy figure smiled at her, with his dark features, matted down hair, and yet that playful grin. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

Grimacing, or forcing herself to, rather, Sora said nothing, but began to close the door.

"Ah, ah; don't you know it's rude to let one stand out in weather such as this?" Her visitor said, blocking the door. "I would advise you let me in for a few moments and hear me out. Help you get up to speed on some recent events."

"You think you're so all knowing." Sora hissed, stepping back. "Nonetheless, make it quick. I have plans to attend to."

He stepped inside, chuckling slightly to himself before facing her. "Bull. You have nowhere to go but here; you believe that you can avoid the world, your duties, your friends, enemies, the truth, life.." He laughed. "You think you can avoid it all…"

"What do you want, Taichi?" Sora glowered. "Or perhaps I shall call the police. Whose blood is it you're sporting?"

He grabbed her arm, whirling her body so she was pinned against the wall and she gasped; though she was aware with his stature he did possess great strength. It was something she admired about him, once: his strength, but not his stubbornness and willfulness. But it was painfully clear that reasoning was beyond him now. They had their roads; the black and the white; and yet it all became meshed in shades of gray. Sora bit her lip, closed her eyes, and took in a breath before meeting his fiery eyes.

"Well?" Her voice said, echoing slightly in the dull closed shop. "As you obviously have my attention."

"I just wish to inform you that what you all fear is to come to pass. There is so escaping that destiny now; it is all set in motion. And nothing is going to stop it."

"You are more involved than you have ever cared to say; you were against me from the beginning of it all. I don't know how 'they' all came about, or how you got roped into it, being we can guess, it is, mostly you.." Sora said, as her eyebrows rose, ignoring the slight twinge in her arm where it was now twisted. 

"You guess a lot, my dear Sora." Taichi smirked now; his manner was almost a calm one, and Sora couldn't begin to guess the situation to which he came from. "Did you honestly believe I would not return? You have a final chance, to cleave with me, and forsake this, this greater good, so you support, and have a chance at far much more, as you deserve, or else…you can join the other traitors."

"Is this you speaking?" Sora asked derisively. "Or is someone programming you, spoon feeding you these lines to try and waver my alliance? I have no more to say to you, considering your sudden knowledge of all things eloquent stand a snowballs chance in hell."

"Now now, my lady sky, you don't want to tread into something we may both regret. For as little use you are alive; it would be a fair waste to see you dead, and I would hope we wouldn't part on such terms." He released his hold on her for a moment, allowing her to turn and see his face.

Sora patted his face with her hand in an  'I'm not buying this' manner, as a mother scolding a young child with temperance and grace. "Who's behind this, Tai?"

"They are. They began it; but I'm to finish it. It's my struggle. _Our_ struggle. These words are nothing more than words; I have finally discovered the hidden beauty in them that some might have thought me incapable of."

Sora frowned. "How very..Hitler-like of you."

Taichi laughed. "Perhaps; but I know what's going to happen. I am not going to risk anything for a bunch of ingrates anymore. Once they realize what we've been up against as children, what we prevented from happening to them in the first place. They can and will unlock it. It's going to happen, whether you like it or not. So which price are you willing to pay? Or rather, which role will you choose?"

"I can't turn myself away from the cause. You tried to have your own sister killed, for crying out loud!" Sora said, turning away, half in shock, surprised that he was even asking her this. Surprised that he was even back here. What would she be to him? A tool? Someone he could spread his domination over? He had already turned against her once.

"But you already have. You already let me into your heart once. I'm a drug you can't get out of your system. A very powerful drug, Sora, even more potent than your..heroin, shall we say? If you stay in this cause any longer, you will truly and honestly have nothing. You say the greater good. What greater good than this? It will help you rise above this..this flower shop, and above the heroine madam, unless you need widen your network. You are so jaded by the world, and yet you keep the blinders on. You know I speak the truth, and yet you refuse to taste it."

"You're just tricking me. Earlier you left. What happened between that and the time you returned?" Sora turned back around to face him, staring into his deep eyes and glaring.

"A lot happened. I always could read your heart and mind, and you may renounce me now, but there will be a day that you won't. And on that day, I'll wait for you. The angels can't win all the time, Sora, and you're far from one." Taichi turned away and strode towards the door, leaving Sora staring after him, full of confusion, doubt and fear.

"You're wrong, Tai," Sora said to the closed door after he had gone, picking up an empty flowerpot and flinging it in her furor. "You're **wrong**!"

Collapsing against the wall, hr breath catching in raspy half sentences, she closed her eyes.

: -: -: -: -: -: 

_This situation is becoming intolerable._ Takeru thought, in his pacing back and forth. _It all goes back to that text this afternoon, but what of it? The time is coming too soon; and we don't have enough to get the gates.._

"Is Koushiro going to be all right?" Mimi's voice interrupted the young blonde's thoughts as he passed a hand through his damp hair; damp from sweat and frustration.

"I think so," Takeru said, looking at her. "What about you? Jyou said that you might have a concussion."

"If only a slight one." Mimi replied.

Takeru nodded, then walked towards Kari. "Keep her active; I'm going to look for Jyou."

Hikari nodded, and he could again taste the kiss and smell that scent of cinnamon by looking at her as he passed her by and stepped into the wide, blank hallway.

Takeru didn't like hospitals much; they were prisons of a sort: Houses of healing; yet they had never done him any good. Having spent little time there himself, he didn't understand why they could seem safe and yet so strange at the same time. Koushiro had said that he had failed; but he wasn't the failure. Takeru felt that all of this was his own fault somehow; if it wasn't preventing Yamato from leaving last year, or stopping Tai and whoever his supporters were from going over, or protecting those who needed it most.

The blue-haired man stepped out of the room, looking slightly grim as he adjusted his glasses. "Koushiro's told me enough," he said, as soon as he and Takeru were eye to eye, and quite alone in the corridor. "You are blameless. Obviously Taichi planned to strike at some point; there was no mistaking that." His voice was low, and it troubled Takeru.

"Taichi got the laptop. One can hope that not enough information was in there for him to do anything.." Takeru said, shaking his head. "Honestly Jyou, I don't understand why you didn't just reassume being leader of this. I don't think I can handle it."

Jyou smiled a little at him. "This seems your fight more than anyone else has a right to, Angel..I have not much to offer."

"You don't think that –they- can get through to here, though?" Takeru's voice was a whisper. "Even at the hospital. We'll have to set up an emergency meeting as soon as we can; we can't get through to Sky, though."

Jyou frowned, a worried look crossing his face. "That is strange. When we last spoke to her, she seemed no worse than her usual self. You don't think the police caught up with her..?"

Takeru shook his head, "I hope not. Perhaps she's just gotten overly paranoid and wants to stay undercover for a while. We may need new recruits, though.."

Jyou nodded grimly. "Even so; our time has run short. With who we have may be enough; to thwart him and his plans and missionaries."

Takeru sighed, "There is still so much which we must speak of, of what I must tell you, and yet this is hardly the place to do it."

"Soon, Angel. My heart forebodes that worse is still yet to come, and is not the time for conversation. We can only hope that Sky gets and replies to our messages, and that we get Koushiro hidden. For still alive he alone knows all; and anything that can and will happen may backfire on us. After all, Taichi is gone; but for how long?" 

"That," Takeru said, closing his eyes with a shudder, "Is something we cannot answer."


	9. payable on death

The Thin Line Between Truth and Trust  
  
-Chapter 7-  
  
: -: -: -: -: -:  
  
Takeru turned around in the corridor to the sounds of voices and rushing feet, and then looked up at Jyou, whose face had puzzlement and concern written on it as he went to speak to his colleagues. Takeru could hear their low voices but almost none of what was being said. Suddenly, Jyou's face paled as he turned and rushed down the corridor, the other doctors following him in a blur of white coats.  
  
Takeru was a few steps behind the men as the door swung open, and there was Koushiro, pale against the sheets, and he seemed anxious, but had no words, and suddenly disappeared as a low monotonous beeping at first filled the room and Takeru's ears, growing louder and louder as more doctors rushed in. Their shouts were unclear as they had blended in with the background noise of the beeping, and Koushiro looked to Takeru with an almost beseeching gaze in his eyes before the lids slammed shut as he lost consciousness. "No," Takeru had cried out, breathlessly, but he didn't have time to move forward as he felt he was being tugged back; Jyou had his arm.  
  
"We have to leave now," Jyou said, and there was an expression of pain in his face as Takeru looked up into it, "Somehow-he destabilized. They think it might have been a mistake in the prescription,"  
  
And suddenly they were pressed out of the door, and running down the corridor to the women. Hikari was speaking, but her head turned at once towards them and her large russet eyes fixed upon them, and the question barely seemed to leave her lips when Mimi jumped up first clutching her hands to her chest. "Something's wrong, what is it?"  
  
"Calm down a moment, we're not sure what's happening. But we're going to have an emergency meeting." Jyou spoke rapidly, almost rasping as he dabbed at his temples with an already damp hankie.  
  
There were more footsteps loud in Takeru's ears and coming from behind him as he was suddenly aware of the starch whiteness of the place and yet it seemed unclean. And the steps came louder, accompanied by voices. "Doctor! Come in here, quickly!" And Jyou was gone, Takeru watched him disappear back into the room as he turned back to look at the women.  
  
"It'll be all right, won't it, Angel?" Hikari had paled slightly, her voice wavering as she looked first at him and then her eyes hovered over to Mimi, who had slumped slightly on the wall.  
  
"I don't know," Takeru closed his eyes for a moment, feeling enveloped in swirling voices and intensity. "It looked pretty bad. But his wounds weren't that bad, I don't understand it…"  
  
"What do you mean?" Mimi gasped, as she was suddenly aware again, moving to clutch onto his arm, but only touched thin air as he pulled away and turned to go back down the corridor.  
  
"Angel?" Hikari asked.  
  
Takeru rushed now, almost as if he didn't hear them. Back to the room, the beeping, the voices shouting. "We're losing him." "What's going on?" "Keep trying." "Damn it! Try again." Then a long series of beeps followed, and Takeru heard Jyou mutter a word that he probably never would have said had all this not changed their lives. Knowing that there was not much else he could do by remaining there, he started to back out the room, when he heard Koushiro speak, or rather choke.  
  
"Angel-please, I need to see him-news-important-"  
  
Takeru pushed his way through; breathing heavily, on his face sweat gleamed under the bright lights. "What? What is it?"  
  
Koushiro's breathing was very ragged. "Please. Leave us. There's nothing you can do for me. Please! I don't have that long."  
  
Jyou motioned for the others to pull back. His dark eyes lingered on Koushiro as the other doctors spoke uncertainly to him. Takeru moved forwards quickly, leaning in and whispering.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He's not in this alone-He's going to be pulling out all the stops. Even with me gone-there is a spy-" his voice broke off as his breathing quickened. "It's the final test tonight, Angel. There isn't only one way-" he coughed, someone tried to rush over but Takeru wouldn't let himself be taken.  
  
"Who is it, Izzy?" Takeru was filled with panic.  
  
"Angel-it's--" Suddenly Koushiro's eyes moved from Takeru's face and his eyes looked for another as his broken whisper faded and he could barely mouth the name, and Takeru couldn't decipher it as the beeping started in again and he got pushed to the side.  
  
"Go to the girls," Jyou said, guiding him out the door. "I'll be there soon."  
  
"You have got to do something, Jyou." Takeru stumbled numbly, almost in a trance. "Koushiro knows, he knows something, Jyou!"  
  
"Go, go to the girls."  
  
"Something Jyou, you have to find out!" And he was shoved out of the room and looked at the backs of the doctors in their white coats gathering in the white room. "It can't be the end." Takeru stumbled backwards, then walking backwards, down the hall, his eyes wide open and then closed again as he moved a hand to wipe the sweat off his face, and his hand brushed against his golden hair. Hadn't he hardened himself against this sort of thing long before now? His mother's death, his brother's disappearance, he should be used to this. And what was the name? God Izzy, what were you trying to tell me?  
  
And then it was over.  
  
"Angel?" Hikari touched his arm, startling him.  
  
"He knows something Kari. We've got to find out.." his voice broke off as Hikari nodded and stroked his hair with that solemn fawnlike expression which protected her innocence.  
  
"We'll find out. It'll be that long enough. Izzy'll be safe. He has to be."  
  
Takeru put his arm around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder, and he breathed in the cinnamon fumes.  
  
A few moments later, footsteps came behind them, and Takeru, who was feeling slightly aroused by Hikari's aroma turned around to face the blue- haired doctor.  
  
"There was something wrong with the iv- too much potassium, the morons. Not to mention he lost a lot of blood. The bullet had lodged deeply.." Jyou sighed, shaking his head. "I'll have to finish up some things here. We'll have to gather the rest of what we can. Someone has to get –Sora," His grim gaze met Takeru's, who nodded.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mimi sputtered. "He can't be gone-he just can't be!"  
  
"Kari, you take Mimi and head out. I'll get Sky and the other things." Hikari nodded, but Mimi shook her head.  
  
"No, TK, I rather go with you, thanks."  
  
Takeru sighed, but noting the distress in her voice nodded slowly. "Fine," He looked towards Hikari, who was staring at Jyou with her russet eyes wide with shock until she realized that Takeru was looking at her. "Kari, think you can handle the rest?" Their eyes met for a long moment.  
  
"Of course, Angel. Jyou. Mimi." She said, nodding to the other two as she walked down the corridor and disappeared from their sight. Takeru sighed again as he watched after her, then glancing back at Jyou, who nodded, and turning back to Mimi slowly started walking down the halls.  
  
They silently returned to Takeru's white mustang. The rain had definitely slowed down by now, and the sky was still dark. There was still some time, though the night was excruciatingly long. "The final test.." he whispered aloud to himself as he unlocked the doors. Mimi silently opened her door on the passenger side and slipped into the seat. He waited a few moments before turning the ignition, glanced over at Mimi, then back straight ahead, his hand absently reaching for the radio, then stopping short as he heard Mimi sigh next to him and he turned his head slightly to look at her again.  
  
"It might be for the better, Mimi. Without that knowledge, not even Tai will be able to figure it out. I barely can myself." He looked away and began driving.  
  
"You sound as if you mean to say his death is a good thing," Mimi's eyes flashed suddenly with a pulsating anger. "You all move past it as if nothing had happened. Was he not important to the whole operation?"  
  
Takeru's eyes remained focused on the road, noticing how the rain had now tapered off completely. It's still cloudy. There's still time…to do what, I do not know. But to Mimi he said nothing, as he had so many things on his mind that some could not be explained even at this meeting.  
  
"Tai meant to kill me, Takeru. What if he had? Do you really think that the situation would be any different?"  
  
"I can't explain it now, Mimi." He remained focused, both of his hands on the wheel.  
  
"Maybe you can, and you won't. You just might know something more than what you've been telling me. Your conversation with Izzy, running off to see Kari..what did she want, anyway, that couldn't be discussed when-"  
  
"-Mimi-" Takeru interjected, attempting to interrupt her, but she was talking too rapidly and furiously to stop.  
  
"-another 'meeting' was scheduled? And notice how opportune the moment was, for when you ran off to see her, Tai suddenly shows up? Seems pretty-"  
  
"-Mimi-"  
  
"-obvious to me, I was right, they ARE working together, and you're just too blind to notice it-I bet she just set that up, all along, she and Tai, and they're in it with someone else, though I can't figure out who-"  
  
"Mimi!" Takeru pulled the car over to the side, and she stopped speaking, and in the same moment her furious disposition seemed to vanish as she was so wound up in her emotions that Takeru found that she had been crying, crying and angry at the same time, bitter and desolate, and couldn't figure out how to deal. How to deal with the void inside of her, the loss of someone she loved, and the old pain of someone dying when she was the intended target. He hadn't paid too much attention when they got the news, but now the event again played in his mind. It had been too fast, too sudden.  
  
"Tai failed, Mimi. And as long as he fails, we win."  
  
"No matter how much life is lost?" She managed to say through her tears as Takeru pulled her closer to him, or attempted to, as they were still inside the car. Being next to Mimi was more tempting than being next to Hikari. For as much as she tempted him, it seemed more of a necessity. But this was completely different. Mimi's head was buried into his arm, just below his shoulder, and he could only see the top of her head, her long honey-colored hair aching to be touched, or so he felt, almost absently smoothing it down in the back, feeling tempted and awkward, awkward and tempted at the same time, the last real conversation he held with Koushiro still fresh in his mind, before he left to come to Kari's aid. Takeru tilted Mimi's head upwards so he could look into her eyes, placing a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shhh. Death is a part of life. Maybe there is a reason you've been escaping these times."  
  
"But TK-"  
  
"Shh," He said again, releasing her as she sat upright in the passengers seat. "It's all right to grieve, but we still must go on. We'll be late, and there's still so much to discuss."  
  
"The truth?" She replied, digging into her bag for a tissue.  
  
Takeru sighed, turning away from her as he started up the car again. "All of us have things we aren't permitted to say, even you, Mimi."  
  
He was met by no response.  
  
: -: -: -: -:  
  
A figure was waiting on the corner, briefly illuminated by the lamplight, and there seemed to be a slight impatience in it's manner as it's head glanced at a watch on it's wrist, then at the sound of approaching steps, turned and walked down the street until reaching a dark alleyway, into which it turned and walked, stopping by some large crates property of the establishment they were on the side of, and spoke, in a low, indistinguishable voice. "You're late, Tai."  
  
The said man had just stepped from the sidewalk into the unlit alley, one arm over his chest as his dark jacket was concealing a slight bulge. The rain had tapered off momentarily, though now and then lightening would make a quick twist overhead. His dark brown hair was matted and still somewhat wild and untamed, though a good deal shorter than it had been in his youth. His tanned face was still somewhat smooth, with only a slight hint of stubble, as well as the appearance of some slight scratches and bruises, and still overall rough looking in appearance, quite different from the carefree boy he once was. Taichi spoke deftly, his dark eyes finding the person who had spoken to him. "I made a quick stop on the way."  
  
"You could have cost us the entire operation," The figure rasped, the voice almost calm and with concealed amusement. The person's face was somewhat obscured by the darkness, as Taichi's was as well, but Taichi knew full well to whom he was speaking. "Luckily for you, the situation has been- rectified. Your blunder resulted in Izumi's death, but he was not able to ID anyone for the blonde brat. They will open the way for us, and we will follow. We can proceed as planned, even without Izumi.."  
  
Taichi unzipped his jacket and handed the once concealed object, now revealed to being a laptop, over to the person with a raised eyebrow, his voice with a gruff overtone. "And how is it, that you know of the situation before of my telling you?"  
  
The voice laughed, almost offhandedly. "One of my spies informed me. It's in your hands. You have to open the portal first."  
  
: -: -: -: -:  
  
The sound of footsteps creaking up a dark stairwell is heard, along with the faint humming of a slight, cheerful tune, and the shadowy silhouette of a woman, who turned the handle of the door carefully.  
  
"Anyone here?"  
  
"Just me." A voice replied from the back of the room.  
  
"And you arrived here quicker than I did. What a surprise! Why in the dark?" The figure moved to the center of the room and pulled on the chain. The bulb flickered and remained on, though the lighting was not much better. "Ah, I see!"  
  
"Not to mention with all the power outages all over. It gets worse and worse in here," The other woman remarked, gazing around with distaste.  
  
"Why Sky, you haven't gotten used to it yet?"  
  
"Don't push it, Light. I have a lot on my mind."  
  
Hikari raised an eyebrow, but Takeru and Mimi came breathlessly into the room before she could respond.  
  
"The clouds are still there," Takeru said as soon as they were completely inside and he had walked towards the window. "The question is; what do we do now? Without Izzy, we're pretty much stuck, and who knows what Tai will do."  
  
Mimi's eyes were slightly red rimmed as she eyed Hikari and Sora. "Have you two no grief?"  
  
"Mimi…" Takeru nudged her and she was silent, crossing the room to go to the couch, moth ridden and dirty though it may have seemed. He looked towards the other two almost apologetically.  
  
Sora rolled her eyes, but her attention was averted when she glanced out the small window to the sound of a car pulling up. "There's Doc now."  
  
Mimi looked up, an eyebrow raised slightly. "Doc?"  
  
Sora shrugged. "Doc, Sky, Light, Angel. Little names we all delved for one another."  
  
A moment later, the blue-haired Doctor appeared in the doorway, his face slightly ashen, but his dark eyes snapping. "I'm here. Not late, am I?"  
  
"Nope. We've only just got here ourselves." Takeru sighed. "I suppose we better gather round and explain all we know and what's been happening. Without Izzy…"  
  
"Without Izzy it's all rather pointless, isn't it? Now nothing is in the way to stop Tai from getting what he wants. Anyone have a light?" Sora fumbled in her purse for a cigarette.  
  
"I do, if you have one of those to spare," Jyou said, as everyone seemed to ignore her sarcasm, pulling a lighter out of his pocket. Takeru and Hikari began setting up the crates and Jyou produced a laptop from his bag. "It's not as good or high-tech as Izzy's, but hopefully we can put it to the same use."  
  
"But I thought only Izzy could open the portal?" Mimi frowned. "Either he helps them, or dies. He's dead now. Sora has a point."  
  
"He had the codes and his laptop then. If he had been dead and his information in safekeeping, we wouldn't be as worried as we are now. But we KNOW that Tai's got the goods. We have no choice in the matter. The night Matt disappeared there was a lightening storm. This time.. it's planets." Jyou ended his sentence on a thoughtful note, his eyes drifting towards the window as he, took a cigarette from Sora.  
  
"Though lightening may pay a part in it.." Takeru mused.  
  
Hikari sat down on a crate. "We don't have much time. That rip can happen at any moment. They might even have the clue by now. We have to open the gate first."  
  
"Do we even have the means to do that?" Sora raised a heavily penciled eyebrow. "And I thought the point was to prevent it from being opened?"  
  
"We want to get there first, Sora, as it seems inevitable to defer Tai at this point. Open it, then shut it, before he has a chance to do anything at all." Hikari said, shaking her head. "Honestly, have you not been paying attention at all?"  
  
"Obviously I had more important things to worry about." Sora replied, taking a heavy drag of her cigarette before pulling up her own crate, groaning and sitting down.  
  
"Perhaps…though there are bound to be other ways. After all, we aren't entirely sure what happened to Matt, either," Jyou continued in response to Sora's first question with a slight frown, and then turned away from the screen. "Before he died, Koushiro mentioned getting a crucial piece of information. Angel has a copy of it. Don't you think it's time?"  
  
Everyone turned to face Takeru, who nodded grimly, though the hand that reached for his jacket pocket was hesitant, as Koushiro's last words were ringing through his ears once again. "And now the final test..there isn't much, though.."  
  
"You got new information?" Hikari's eyes lit up suddenly. "How come you didn't mention this to me before?"  
  
"It wasn't the right time, Kari," Takeru said, shaking his head. "And yet the information is very little. We can't do much with it. Izzy said that it was difficult to maintain the connection long enough."  
  
"What did it say?" Jyou was typing, his face illuminated by the screen. Sora leaned over his shoulder.  
  
Takeru sighed. "Not much we can use. Just speaks of the possibility that Matt could still be alive in the Digital World. And that perhaps he's not alone either. As for what he's been doing, or whether this whole process will even work at all, we don't know. As for the rest of the code…" He handed Jyou some of the papers.  
  
Jyou adjusted his glasses and frowned as he flipped through them. Mimi finally snapped out of her trance on the couch and jumped forwards. "What?"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "We know you're very sensitive and all, but we've got important things to discuss here."  
  
"Matt could be alive. What's more important than that?" Mimi countered, glaring at Takeru, her eyes flashing with furor. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I couldn't, Mimi. I wasn't even sure if I should bring it up now."  
  
Mimi sank backwards a little, her right hand clasped in a fist over her bosom. "Why?" She said weakly.  
  
Takeru sighed. "We need to focus on the truth, Mimi. We can't focus on a probability unless we have utter proof. Otherwise we'll be manipulated like chess pieces, unless we are already."  
  
"But there was a lightening storm just a while ago, no?" Sora asked, taking a drag of her cigarette and seeming very bored. "Could nothing have been done then?"  
  
Jyou shook his head. "Since no one is sure exactly HOW Matt disappeared. Except Tai, perhaps, and he won't tell us anything.."  
  
Mimi tilted her head to the side. "But you were close with Matt, were you not? If he could keep this entire operation secret to me, there must be more that you aren't telling us. What happened to you after Matt disappeared?"  
  
Jyou didn't blink. "We all have things that we aren't permitted to say."  
  
Mimi's eyes flashed. "Isn't honesty the point here? If we have information, why don't we share it?"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "This is not a meeting about personal goals or spiritual bonding. Perhaps you've been gone too long to realize that we are not as we were all those years ago. We are here for one purpose, and that is to stop Tai from getting his hands on the digital world. Anything we do personally is our own business. And unless you don't have anything to say that you want us to hear, I advise you not to dig in things that you have no business of knowing. That goes for me, as well as Angel, Jyou, and Hikari."  
  
Mimi opened her mouth and closed it again, lapsing into a hurt silence and falling back onto the couch, as Sora took a drag of her cigarette and glanced lazily off into a corner of the room. Takeru was gazing out the window; Hikari and Jyou were speaking in whispers.  
  
"If you want an angel, you're getting me instead." Takeru glared at the faint reflection that the glass brought to him, looking so much like his brother and seeing him say those words again to the stormy sky, and he felt consumed with a heated anger of wanting to put his fist through it, and sending the shards flying down. The others seemed to ignore him, or not hear him. The meeting was disintegrating slowly, like they were. He had to pull them together. More and more it wasn't –their- mess, it was –his- mess.  
  
"Did you say something, Angel?" Hikari asked quietly. Takeru turned around slowly.  
  
"We're going to have to stay together on this. The brunt of everything rested mostly on Yamato and Koushiro. But they're not here now, and suddenly it's all on me. We're all going to have to be on the same page."  
  
Suddenly an issuing sound of beeps came from the laptop. Jyou turned around, color draining from his face. "He's doing it now, Angel. Taichi's opening the portal." 


	10. one step closer

The Thin Line Between Truth and Trust  
  
-Chapter 8-  
  
one step closer  
  
All he needed now was the final card.  
  
The tanned hand slipped carefully into the pocket of his jacket, folding over a card. He was feeling extremely confident. There was a way to override that blasted code, after all. And he had it all along.  
  
Imagine that.  
  
"Agumon, old pal. You were upset that you couldn't get us back home that time, but you proved useful in the end, anyway. Thank you, Koushiro."  
  
He fingered the card, his eyes closed for a brief moment as the memory had begun to pull him back, justifying his fight even more.  
  
A slow grin crept across his face as he then swiped the card, and waited.  
  
And watched.  
  
On the screen the bright dots representing the planets slowly lined up diagonally. A straight line formed, connecting the dots, and the screen flashed brightly. Outside, there was a sudden lull in the storm as the clouds blew apart with a large gust of wind.  
  
A grim smile now replaced the bright grin that had only been there seconds before, yet it was triumphant. It was time.  
  
: -: -: -: -: -:  
  
"He's doing it now, Angel. He's opening the portal." Jyou's voice was low amidst the sudden strange beeping emitting from the laptop. Immediately he took the cigarette from his mouth and stamped it out, concentrating solely on the laptop, an expletive falling from his lips.  
  
"What?!"  
  
The light flickered, but did not go out.  
  
"Now?!" The cigarette slipped from Sora's fingers as she jumped up from her crate. "So much for Plan A. The bastard works fast, doesn't he."  
  
Takeru, upon hearing the noise, immediately turned back to the window, grimacing as he felt his heart plunge deep into his chest. The window, despite the state of the place, was one of the main reasons that particular hideaway had been chosen.  
  
"Dammit." Takeru muttered. The space left by the clouds was widening, and it was obvious that the wind had grown stronger. It now sent a chill through the already frigid room, though perhaps warmer due to the tension.  
  
He clenched his hands into fists, storming over to the laptop.  
  
"We all knew it was a possibility," Hikari said, as she and Mimi had also gotten to their feet, staring at the screen. It was still beeping incoherently, the sound growing louder and the beeps longer and more consistent. "It's time."  
  
Jyou was typing furiously, but the screen suddenly glowed so brightly that he had to shield his eyes.  
  
"This thing can blow any second. It can't take all of this energy."  
  
Takeru nodded, staring at the laptop.  
  
"What happens when it does?" Hikari was concerned. "We knew that Koushiro's laptop could handle this kind of energy, but we hadn't taken into consideration what we would do if he suddenly became unavailable.."  
  
Mimi shot her a glare. "Do you have to talk about him with such remove?"  
  
"He's dead," Hikari said impassively. "How else do you want me to talk about him?"  
  
"Damn it!" Takeru refrained from tossing a couple of the crates across the room. Inwardly he was seething, but he knew that right now, it was important that they remained focused.  
  
"He took us by surprise.." Jyou muttered, typing furiously. The light seemed to be expanding even further from the screen. "I'm going for the countermove."  
  
"The countermove?" Takeru and Hikari gasped.  
  
"We knew it would come to that, one way or another." Sora said huskily.  
  
"But can this laptop handle it, is the question.."  
  
"To countermove or not to countermove, that is the question.." Sora drawled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mimi was staring at the screen, then back and forth from Jyou and Takeru in horror. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"They couldn't thwart Tai," Sora said dryly, kneeling down to look for her lost cigarette, "So they are going to try and go within. Dangerous technique, but it's the only way to put an end to this.."  
  
A heel came down on the cigarette before she could reach it. "That was out of my hard earned cash!"  
  
Hikari laughed harshly. "We'll worry about your priorities later. As of now, we have a mission to complete. Are you still in?"  
  
Sora grunted, getting to her feet. "Why else would I be here, when I could otherwise be underground?"  
  
"What is the countermove?" Mimi demanded, as all of them crowded Jyou around the laptop. His tongue was pressed between his lips in sheer concentration. At his temples, small beads of sweat began to form.  
  
"Simple. The portal is being opened now. We're merely trying to find a way to shut it before Tai finds his way through completely. Though who knows if it's too late for that already," Hikari finally answered her, sounding a bit annoyed. "The countermove was more of a theory, put across to us by Koushiro."  
  
"How is it dangerous?"  
  
A bright flash of light emitted from the screen, and everyone shielded his or her eyes instinctively to avoid being blinded.  
  
"I need space!" Jyou barked suddenly, catching everyone off guard. "This is extremely critical."  
  
The women stepped back, slowly. Takeru rushed over to the window.  
  
"That answer your question?" Hikari gave Mimi a pointed look.  
  
Mimi closed her eyes. "Can Jyou handle it? He seems really.. stressed."  
  
"It would have been preferable had we had Koushiro," Sora said, already reaching into her purse for another cigarette but then stopping when she remembered that Jyou was the only one with a lighter and that he was quite busy. "But we made sure that one or more of us were able to handle the situation if it came up. Something, which I have NEVER DOUBTED."  
  
The last two words were said loudly and on purpose, with a nod in Takeru's direction.  
  
"You seem to be singing a different tune from before, Sora.." Hikari said airily, moving away from them with irritation to join Takeru at the window.  
  
"But there IS another back up plan, isn't there? What if Jyou breaks under pressure? What if the laptop breaks under pressure? Has there been anything ELSE that I should probably be informed of?"  
  
"This is the first time we've had the chance to deal with it hands on. Jyou is NOT likely to break under pressure-he's a damn Doctor, upstanding and all that. Right now, anything that we could have been prepared for is nil. Just keep your mouth shut and be ready for instructions." The aggravation in Sora's tone was very apparent.  
  
Takeru rested his fingertips on the glass. "Damn it."  
  
Hikari put her hand on his shoulder. "Jyou will take care of it."  
  
"Even if the counter program works, we don't have the security to keep the gates closed or know what else Tai could have to block us. It is only in theory, after all. All of our information is, despite this text. He has us in a check, now. It's up to Jyou whether we can get out of it and make the next move."  
  
The light flickered again, and went out, plunging the room into complete darkness with the only light now provided by the eerie glow of the laptop.  
  
Mimi muttered an expletive under her breath, her eyes traveling to the window. The scattered clouds were lit up with lightening bolts, zapping to one another along the starless sky. To those who didn't understand it, most likely it would seem beautiful, or they would explain it as something else.  
  
"Well, we should have expected this. He always wins." Sora tucked an errant wisp of red behind her ear and groaned heavily.  
  
"He will NOT win!" Takeru said abruptly, and all of them, except for Jyou, looked at him.  
  
"Angel, get over here." Jyou demanded suddenly, and Takeru quickly rushed to his side. "Get to Izzy's house. See if he made any additional notes, then call me immediately. With the opening of the portal, and the amount of power that is being generated by the alignment, there might be another lead. I need that, now."  
  
Takeru nodded. "I should have done that immediately. See you in two shakes." He quickly started for the door.  
  
Mimi started to follow but Hikari held her back. "Let him go. He has to concentrate."  
  
"But what can –we- do, besides standing around being useless?"  
  
"See, that's why it was better when you were out of this." Sora grumbled, stepping over to the window as the sound of Takeru's mustang zoomed off.  
  
Hikari went over to Jyou, massaging his shoulders. "Have you gotten anything?"  
  
"Not yet," The doctor muttered. "He has it blocked at every turn. I was so sure that we had him this time. He must have had something-some tool, perhaps- that allowed him to bypass most of Koushiro's code. We don't know how much information he got from him, if any. Perhaps it could have been a cover.." He was still typing, and Hikari dabbed at the sweat with a hankie.  
  
"Izzy was crucial. Without him, it's practically a lost battle." Sora folded her arms crossly.  
  
"Not entirely. We do know that Tai was interrupted. With any luck, Koushiro's computer might be connected to the network and he could have received something after his death."  
  
"Unless Tai went back there to retrieve it, knowing we'd be gone." Mimi muttered.  
  
"Whatever the case, we must continue the fight for the cause," Hikari sighed, glancing up at the ceiling. "Or die trying."  
  
"If it comes to that." Jyou said, squinting into the blinding light provided by the laptop. "By the time all this is over, we would either have avoided any more bloodshed, or Koushiro's death was the marking of the beginning."  
  
"Which in itself isn't entirely heartwarming." Sora replied, blandly.  
  
"More death?" Mimi sank weakly onto the couch.  
  
"Something you'll have to get used to."  
  
"We're hoping to avoid it," Hikari said matter-of-factly. "But we always knew that there is always the possibility. Tai would do anything to get what he wants. You saw that quite clearly."  
  
"Tai or whoever is ordering him," Mimi snapped. "Did any of you ever consider –that- possibility?"  
  
Sora laughed harshly. "Do you mean 'they', the 'they' that he refers to ever so fondly of? I'm sure that's just a cover. There really isn't much more of a 'they' as there is an 'us'. They're in it to be rebels and teach the world a lesson for shunning us. We just want to maintain order. It doesn't matter WHO is behind it. We just know where we stand."  
  
Hikari raised an eyebrow. "And did you receive this news from Taichi himself?"  
  
"Just because I knew him, or thought I knew him, hardly matters right now." Sora rolled her eyes. "That is not our purpose now, and nor does it need to be discussed. Didn't we already say that?"  
  
"It is just as important to know who and what we're dealing with." Mimi pulled her hair back into a ponytail and tied it back with a spare rubber band. "So let's not bicker." She sniffed the air suddenly. "What is that smell.. it smells like smoke.."  
  
"Jyou and I were smoking. Don't you think you've been smelling THAT this whole time?" Sora said blandly from her position at the window.  
  
"It's not that, it's different."  
  
The strange beeping noise started up again, this time louder than before, stopping the banter, which left Jyou muttering a string of expletives that left most of them stunned. Hikari tried her best to massage his shoulders and keep him calm, but the sweat was pouring out of his forehead as he leaned in closer, typing more furiously.  
  
"Well, we always knew of the possibility that the countermove would fail." Sora replied, though her back was to them as she was peering out of the window.  
  
"It is –not- going to fail." Jyou said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Doc, lay off that thing. It's gonna implode or something, and then we wouldn't have much of a choice, would we?" Sora turned around, arching a heavily painted eyebrow.  
  
"If they stop us now, they win." Hikari snapped. "Unless you're ready for the other backup plan, Sky, which I highly doubt you're willing.."  
  
Sora laughed darkly. "My willingness hardly matters now, does it?"  
  
"Well, you have a choice here. You can abandon the cause, now, go underground somewhere, and try to keep living your life."  
  
"You'd actually do that?" Mimi said in disbelief. "You'd –leave-, even though you've been in this from the beginning?"  
  
"Shut up Mimi. You hardly have a say." Sora snapped, then looked back to Hikari. "No, Light. As I see it, there really wouldn't be much of a life outside of this, anyway. The other plan hadn't been well laid out at all; I'm surprised you'd even think of it. What are you going to be doing, while I'm out saving society?"  
  
Hikari leveled her gaze with Sora, and then smirked. "You should know full well of my priorities. We all still have our meager hands to play."  
  
"Then why are we sitting here talking in code when we could be –doing- something?" Mimi demanded. "Do we just sit and wait for him to attack us?"  
  
Hikari sighed. "It is called the waiting game. It's act or react. Right now, we are reacting. We can't make a move until we have a sign that something can be done."  
  
"And we still need Angel to call." Sora added blandly, turning back to look out of the window.  
  
"What if someone stopped him?"  
  
"We can't afford what-if's now, Mimi. We deal with it when it happens, alright?"  
  
Mimi opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but the sudden ringing of Jyou's cell phone halted all train of thought.  
  
"Finally," He muttered, quickly taking his black phone out and putting it to his ear, keeping his eyes trained as he eased it onto his neck.  
  
"What's your status?"  
  
Hikari craned in to listen, wiping the sweat again from Jyou's forehead.  
  
"Something's happening.." Sora murmured, staring out the window. Mimi seemed torn, wanting to move over to the screen but instead looking back in Sora's direction and joining her.  
  
A silence fell over them, save Jyou on the phone. "Damn. Is there anything else?"  
  
The lightening was becoming more frequent, and for one moment the view seemed to morph and completely alter so that instead of looking across at the parking lots and the bay, there was a stretch of foliage, in many rich shades of green, and stone, yet an undeterminable darkness within it; both Sora and Mimi gasped before the scene changed back to normal.  
  
"What is it?" Hikari asked, glancing over at them.  
  
"Doc better hurry up. Some strange things are appearing, and I know it just isn't hallucinations." Sora rolled her eyes. "Though naturally, everyone will come to regard it as such, even though they won't be able to explain away."  
  
"Sure they will. Your opium."  
  
Sora laughed.  
  
A few more minutes of this continued, when Jyou suddenly shut off the phone and resumed typing furiously.  
  
"What did he say?" Mimi asked, but was cut off by a warning look from Kari.  
  
A sudden crackling sound gathered the attention of the women, who all glanced towards the window as the screen of the laptop flashed a brilliant white, blinding them as a strange wind began moving about the room.  
  
: -: -: -: -: -:  
  
Takeru had raced his mustang as quickly as he could to Koushiro's apartment, his heart throbbing wildly in his chest, mostly speeding, save for that large traffic pileup as the apparent struggle between Taichi and Jyou became more apparent.  
  
He had been attempting to consider the many thoughts in his mind while driving, his radio blaring the news and, naturally, the mystifying things that had everyone confused and wondering.  
  
"Only I know how to open the gate," Koushiro's voice flashed across his mind. "For all of our sakes, lets hope it stays that way."  
  
"If they get this information somehow.." Takeru's eyes closed tightly.  
  
It was a warm night, some few months ago, after the pact had been made, and Jyou still not returning from wherever he had gone. In the privacy of one of the abandoned buildings that Takeru used for a safe house, he had a private meeting with Koushiro. The air was dingy and dusty, yet that didn't seem to have much affect on their conversation.  
  
"They won't. They /can't/, TK. This is the reason why we split up in the first place. Our mission was once to protect the world; we have to protect it from each other."  
  
"And what about the prophecy?" He had demanded, his eyes opening and flashing. "You said that you had gotten some information, yet nothing to share with the group."  
  
"I can't divulge information about that either," Koushiro murmured, his eyes looking upwards at the mangy ceiling and the skylights on the attic roof. "Only when I am no longer able to maintain my position will that become known. You'll know."  
  
"Did ..he.. know?"  
  
Koushiro sighed. "Matt and I were the ones who discovered it, though now I need to decipher the rest. While then we could only decipher one part, I have made progress, but there are things which block me still."  
  
"Matt mentioned my destiny. Do you know it too?"  
  
Koushiro frowned. "The prophecy plays a small role. The more you do to prevent it will make it come true; the more you try to fulfill it, the more difficult it becomes. Which is why you're better not knowing."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense. Why do /you/ know?"  
  
Koushiro closed his eyes. "I cannot explain that now. Sorry."  
  
"He wanted to prevent ..something." Takeru said slowly.  
  
Koushiro pushed a hand back through his auburn spikes. "The situation is not pleasant, nor can it be avoided. We need more solid facts. We need to find more outlets for the others. They seem very close to the core, and the rest are floating, waiting to be snapped up by Them or Us. We can't have anyone else at risk, Takeru."  
  
Takeru bit his lip. "Perhaps 'they' got wind of it, and that's why they are acting out?"  
  
"It would explain a great deal. We have got to start small, though. We can't rally each and every one of the original group; of course, there is the probability that /they/ will get to the others first. We have to be very careful."  
  
"And what if we fail?"  
  
Koushiro looked him in the eye. "Some of us are guardians, Takeru. We cannot afford to fail."  
  
Takeru closed his eyes tightly for a moment, his hands clenched into fists before he returned to his task at hand: finding any mislaid documentations by Koushiro and probing deep into the heart of the matter. He had yet to pick up the phone and call the others: he had thought it over in his mind, and was going to delay it.  
  
He called him Takeru. Not Angel. Takeru. Somehow Takeru wished it had stayed that way. Koushiro hadn't adapted to the nicknames until about a month or so before. Yet he never really had one besides Izzy.  
  
Names were like keys..  
  
After all, the brunt was still on his shoulders, though the amount of what he understood was still on a very small scale.  
  
'First Matt, then you Izzy. What the hell were you trying to tell me?" 


End file.
